A chance
by Yukina Soul
Summary: Kesempatan yang tidak akan datang 2 kali terasa begitu menakutkan untuk Suga.Update ! RnR . Warning Boyxboy , Yaoi , Rate T - M for languange. Vmin , Yoonmin , Taekook . slight Namjin .
1. Chapter 1

A Chance ( Sebuah Kesempatan )

Warning : BoyxBoy , Yaoi , OOC

.  
.

Drama , Hurt / Comfort , enjoy! 

Bunga –bunga berwarna merah muda bertebaran sepanjang jalan pada kota Sapporo – Hokkaido.  
membuat turis-turis yang datang silih berganti ke daerah itu berdecak kagum dengan keindahan yang disuguhkan kota itu.

" selamat pagi…"ucap seorang namja dengan surai rambut yang berwarna sama dengan kelopak bunga sakura.  
"pagi chimchim… apa kau sudah lama menunggu ku? " balas seorang namja dengan wajah yang sangat rupawan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memandanginya secara tidak sadar.  
" ani… aku baru sampai juga… kajja…"jimin merangkul lengan tangan namja bersuara husky itu, mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan wanita-wanita yang mulai membicarakan mereka.

Jimin bejalan cepat mengarahkan mereka berdua ke sebuah taman bermain anak-anak yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu.  
Taehyung , namja yang sedari tadi jimin gandeng hanya bisa tersenyum memandang tingkah laku jimin yang selalu seperti ini.  
ya, jimin tidak suka ketika orang-orang memandangi nya karena wajah juga telinga nya akan langsung berwarna merah seperti tokoh-tokoh kartun yang ada di televisi dan itu akan membuat nya terlihat semakin manis.

Taehyung dan jimin duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang sepi , hanya 2 orang anak kecil yang terlihat sedang bermain ayunan tanpa ada pengawasan dari orang tuanya.

"bagaimana kuliah mu chim?"Tanya Taehyung sembari mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari saku mantelnya.  
"baik hyung , bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"Tanya jimin sambil mengulurkan tangannya pertanda ingin meminta cokelat yang sedang di buka Taehyung.  
"aku tidak begitu suka bekerja disana , aku sedang berfikir untuk mencari pekerjaan lain… "Taehyung membagi 2 cokelat yang dia miliki dan memberikan setengahnya kepada jimin.

Taehyung dan jimin lahir pada tahun yang sama dan mereka pun kuliah pada universitas yang sama sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan karena mahalnya biaya hidup di jepang.  
Taehyung lebih memilih bekerja dan membagi hasilnya untuk keluarga nya yang berada di korea.  
ya, Taehyung dan jimin mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di jepang namun Taehyung bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang mapan , tidak seperti jimin.

kalian mungkin berfikir kenapa jimin membiarkan Taehyung kesulitan? Tentu saja tidak. Jimin telah membujuk Taehyung ratusan bahkan ribuan kali untuk menerima bantuan darinya namun Taehyung terlalu keras kepala untuk itu.

dia tidak akan meminta pertolongan kepada siapapun selagi dia masih bisa bernafas dan bergerak,pikirnya.

"chim , kau selalu makan cokelat seperti anak kecil…"senyum Taehyung mengembang sembari membersihkan wajah jimin yang belepotan karena cokelat yang diberikannya,  
jimin hanya menutup matanya merasakan perlakuan lembut dari Taehyung.

"Tae… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…" ucap jimin tiba-tiba.

Taehyung sangat mengenal jimin , ketika jimin memutuskan mereka harus bertemu ditengah kesibukan mereka masing-masing jimin pasti sedang memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa di urusnya sendiri.

"kali ini ada apa lagi chim? Apa orang tua mu menyuruh mu kembali ke korea lagi? "Tanya Taehyung sambil menikmati cokelatnya.

jimin hanya bisa menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang hanya dia sendiri yang mengerti apa maksudnya.

Taehyung menatap jimin yang telah berdiri dari duduknya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan Taehyung sehingga membuat Taehyung menengadah menatapnya.

"ada apa chagiya? " goda Taehyung yang berhasil membuat senyuman di bibir jimin merekah menenggelamkan matanya yang memang sdh sipit.

"Taehyung , sudah hampir 6 tahun kita bersama, dulu aku pikir ini semua hanya ilusi karena aku masih sangat muda, namun sudah 6 tahun juga aku tidak bisa membuat perasaan ini hilang."

Taehyung yang mendengarkan perkataan jimin dengan seksama tiba-tiba ikut berdiri sejajar dengan jimin membuat jimin yang kali ini harus menengadah karena perbedaan tinggi yang mereka miliki.

"Taehyungie… S-Saranghae… "jimin menunduk, mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup.

"lalu ? "pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Taehyung membuat jimin sedikit terkejut

jimin memandangi wajah Taehyung yang terlihat datar, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya lagi, _mungkin Taehyung tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya_ , pikir jimin.

"aku mencintaimu Taehyung."ucap jimin tegas kali ini, namun Taehyung tidak bergeming.

Pandangan Taehyung kali ini membuat jimin takut dan sangat ragu untuk berbicara tapi dia sudah memulainya dan dia tidak mungkin mundur lagi.

"tidak bisakah kau mencintai ku juga ?" Tanya jimin dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"mianhae … "jawaban Taehyung membuat jimin seolah merasa tersambar petir pada hari yang cerah.

"wae ? apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku? "Tanya jimin yang masih berusaha menahan air matanya.

"tidak , aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. "jawab Taehyung masih tetap dengan intonasi yang sama.

"lalu , tidak bisakah kau berusaha untuk mencintai ku juga taehyungie? " jimin sudah mulai terisak.

"mianhae … "

"aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa mencintaiku tae…"ujar jimin sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya.

"apapun? " taehyung bertanya dengan nada yang serius.

"ya , apapun. "jawab jimin dengan mantap.

" kau yakin akan melakukan apapun? "

"iya , aku akan melakukan apapun, walaupun itu menyakitiku." Jimin sudah tidak terisak ketika menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung karena dia ingin meyakinkan nya bahwa jimin tidak sedang main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"kalau begitu , cintai lah orang yang juga mencintai mu mulai sekarang."

"siapa orang yang kau maksud Tae ? "

"dia "

Mata elang taehyung melirik kearah belakang tubuh jimin , membuat jimin berbalik dan terkejut ketika mendapati ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi namun dia tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya sama sekali.

" Suga hyung? " Tanya jimin ketika dia telah sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Min Yoongi ,

"Nde "jawab Min Yoongi dengan senyuman yang sedikit ditunjukkannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini? "Tanya jimin dengan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"sejak kau meminta Taehyung untuk mencintaimu juga." Jawab suga dengan tenang.

jimin yang kembali tersadar dengan _Confession_ yang baru saja di lakukannya itu pun segera menggeser posisinya berdiri , kini dia berada di samping Taehyung dan min Yoongi agar dapat memandang wajah mereka berdua.

"Taehyung, aku tidak mengerti maksud mu… kenapa kau membawa suga hyung kemari?"Tanya jimin dan Taehyung hanya bisa membuang nafasnya.

Min Yoongi , atau yang biasa di sebut jimin dan Taehyung sebagai Suga hyung itu adalah kaka tiri dari Taehyung yang telah lebih dulu berkuliah di jepang , namun dia tinggal di Akihabara - Tokyo karena dia memiliki Apartmen dan pekerjaan tetap disana.

Taehyung memandang suga seolah memberi tanda untuk mempersilahkannya berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Jimin , aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali aku menjemputmu dan Taehyung di bandara pada hari pertamamu menginjakkan kakimu di kota Jepang ini."

" Suga hyung kau mencintaiku? "

"nde "jawab suga tegas

" bisa ku tau alasannya ? "

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" jawab suga yang membuat jimin kembali bingung.

"kenapa?"

" karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

" tapi aku mencintai Taehyung."jawab jimin menatap manik hitam kelam milik suga.

"aku akan menunggu." Jawab suga tenang.

"hyung tau aku juga akan menunggu Taehyung kan?"

"aku tau , tapi aku tidak akan lelah menunggu cintamu jimin."

"bagaimana jika akhirnya aku tetap tidak memilihmu hyung ? "

"aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Jawab suga sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan membukanya, menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar indah dengan sebuah batu berwarna _blue mold_ kecil di atasnya.

"maukah kau menikah dengan ku? "

"hyung, aku tidak mengerti."

"kau akan menikahinya jimin…" ucap Taehyung di antara keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka bertiga.

" tapi kenapa taehyung?"Air mata kembali membasahi pipi jimin.

"karena kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan akan melakukan apapun." Jawab taehyung sembari mengusap air mata jimin yang semakin deras mengalir.

"tapi aku mencintai mu Tae , bukan suga hyung." Jawab jimin terisak.

" kalau begitu buktikan, menikahlah dengannya ."

"tapi aku tidak bisa."jawab jimin tanpa memandang suga yang masih setia memegang kotak cincin di tangan nya.

"berarti kau tidak benar- benar mencintaiku."

"tap-"  
"menikahlah dengannya. Jika dalam waktu 1 tahun kau tidak juga jatuh cinta padanya, kembalilah padaku."

 _Apakah ini adalah sebuah permainan? Kenapa aku merasa hidupku seperti tengah di permainkan?  
kenapa otakku dengan tegas menolak tapi hatiku mengatakan iya._

"satu tahun tidak begitu lama, bisakah kau mencintaiku dengan cara seperti ini? "Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"baiklah… suga hyung, persiapkan pernikahan kita minggu depan." Ucapku yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari wajah min yoongi.

 _aku akan menjalani kehidupan ku selama satu tahun ini dengan cepat dan aku akan mendapatkan cinta taehyung sepenuhnya._ Pikir jimin.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat...  
Bel pernikahan berdentang dengan kencang membiarkan setiap insan yang hadir pada pernikahan Suga dan jimin menikmati alunan merdunya.

Nuansa putih dan pink terlihat sungguh menambah keindahan gereja yang telah dipilih Suga untuk menjadi saksi awal dari kisah cintanya bersama jimin.

Suga tersenyum memandang pengantinnya berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat dibuat-buat namun tetap manis.

Jimin mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan penutup wajah yang masih bisa memperlihatkan keindahan wajah nya, berjalan menuju altar ditemani ayah nya.

"aku mohon jaga dia, buat dia bahagia seperti ketika aku dan istri ku menjaga juga membahagiakannya sejak dia masih berada di dalam pelukan kami."ucap ayah jimin ketika telah menyerahkan jimin kepada suga , yang di iringi isak tangis para wanita yang hadir disana.

Suga mengangguk lembut pertanda meng-iyakan kehendak sang calon mertua.

suga meraih tangan mungil jimin yang terasa sangat dingin, menggenggam dan menatap wajahnya yang masih tertutup kain transparan berwarna putih.

Suga begitu menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya , namun keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika sang pastur memulai kata-kata nya.  
saat itu juga Suga merasakan tegang di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _ **"Para Tamu yang Terhormat, Kita berkumpul di sini hari ini di hadapan Tuhan untuk menyaksikan pemberian dan penerimaan sumpah pernikahan."**_

 _ **"Perkawinan adalah institusi yang ditetapkan oleh Tuhan dan tidak boleh dimasukkan ke dalam kategori enteng atau dianggap bahan untuk bercanda dan pernikahan hanya bisa dilaksanakan setelah melewati banyak pertimbangan."**_

jimin memperhatikan kata-kata sang pastur dengan seksama mencermati setiap kalimat yang di katakan nya karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama jimin berdiri di depan altar.

 _ **"Saya berdiri di depan pasangan ini hari ini untuk menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan perkawinan. Jika ada orang yang hadir yang dapat menimbulkan alasan yang adil dan sah mengapa kedua orang ini tidak dapat secara sah menikah, biarkan dia berbicara sekarang atau selamanya pegang kedamaiannya."**_

jimin mengigit bibirnya pelan ketika pastur mengucapkan kalimat yang tiba-tiba membuatnya teringat dengan alasan pernikahan ini terjadi.

Mata sang pastur mengedar seolah mencari seseorang yang akan mengangkat tangan dan menyatakan keberatannya dengan pernikahan ini.  
begitu pula dengan jimin yang sedari tadi memandang seseorang yang duduk pada barisan depan bangku keluarga mempelai pria dengan tuxedo berwarna hitamnya, _terlihat sangat tampan_.

jimin memiliki secercah harapan di dalam hati nya bahwa namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut itu akan menyatakan keberatannya atas pernikahan ini.  
Namun jimin harus menahan rasa sakit di hati nya karena hingga pastur memulai kembali kata-katanya, Taehyung tidak bergeming dan hanya tersenyum seolah meyakinkan jimin bahwa dia bisa melakukannya.

sang pastor sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap mempelai pria dan memulai pernikahan di pagi hari yang tenang ini.

 _ **"Apakah anda Min Yoongi , menerima pria ini Park Jimin untuk menjadi istri Anda yang sah secara hukum, mencintainya dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, di saat susah dan senang, disaat kaya dan miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"**_

 _ **Jika ya, jawab "I Do."**_

Suga menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam seolah dia sedang akan menjawab pertanyaan terpenting di dalam hidupnya.  
tangan mereka berdua masih saling terpaut , suga menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya dan mengatakan _"I Do."_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dada jimin terasa hangat mendengar jawaban pasti dari suga dan dia merasa dia sedang disirami rasa cinta yang begitu besar saat ini. namun jimin masih ingat bahwa sebenarnya dia enggan berada disini sekarang.

 _ **Apakah Anda Park Jimin bersedia menerima pria ini Min Yoongi untuk menjadi suami Anda yang sah secara hukum, mencintainya dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai, menghormati dan menaati nya, di saat susah dan senang, disaat kaya dan miskin, menjaga diri Anda sendiri untuknya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?**_

 _ **Jika ya, jawab "I Do."**_

untuk sesaat jimin menatap wajah tegang suga yang sedang mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil jimin seolah memastikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _"I Do."_ Jawab jimin pelan dan disambut riuh teriakan dan tepuk tangan bahagia dari para tamu undangan.

Jimin melirik lagi kearah bangku kosong yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat Taehyung duduk.  
sebelum akhirnya tangan lembut suga mengarahkan wajah cantiknya untuk menatap matanya.

Suga dapat melihat dengan jelas kemana jimin mengarahkan mata sendunya dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian jimin karena pernikahan mereka belum sempurna, sebelum suga memasangkan cincin pada jari jimin.

Suga mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang berada di sakunya dan mulai memasangkan cincin pada jemari mungil milik istrinya yang kemudian di teruskan oleh Jimin yang memasangkan cincin pada jemari Suga.

 _ **"Dengan otoritas yang diberikan kepada saya oleh Negara Amerika serikat ini, Saya sekarang men-sah kan kalian sebagai suami dan istri."**_

ya, pernikahan sakral mereka memang di adakan di Negara Amerika Serikat karena kecintaan suga terhadap jimin , dia ingin pernikahan mereka yang bahkan mungkin hanya akan bertahan _1 tahun_ itu benar-benar menjadi pernikahan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan menggelarnya pada Negara yang telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis.

* * *

 **Jimin POV**

aku terdiam sambil memandang lurus kearah jalan yang mulai terlihat lengang setelah suga hyung memilih jalan pintas menuju villa yang telah di sewanya.

"jimin , apa kau lapar? " suara raspy milik namja yang sedang menyetir di samping ku ini membuyarkan lamunanku.

"tidak hyung… apa hyung lapar?"Tanya ku balik

"hyung tidak begitu lapar…"jawabnya masih tetap menatap jalan dengan focus.

kemudian hanya keheningan yang berada di antara kami hingga mobil kami berhenti tepat di depan gerbang tinggi sebuah villa yang terlihat kuno namun begitu indah.

"jimin, ini kunci kamar kita… aku akan mengangkat koper-koper kita dulu. Masuklah lebih dulu."ucap suga hyung sembari menyerahkan sebuah kunci yang di bungkus pita berwarna merah.

"nde…"jawab ku singkat.

tidak butuh waktu lama hingga aku menemukan kamar kami yang berada di lantai 2 villa ini , aku merebahkan tubuh ku yang lelah ke atas tempat tidur king size yang tersedia.

waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore ketika aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan karena letih yang kurasakan setelah merayakan pesta pernikahan ku.

"jimin , apa kau tidak ingin mandi dulu sebelum tidur? "Tanya suga hyung yang baru saja masuk bersama 2 koper dan 2 tas jinjingan berisi baju dan perlengkapan kami selama berada disini.

 _oh iya , aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan berada disini karena aku hanya mengikuti alur cerita yang seolah dibuatkan Taehyung untukku._

"hmm… "jawabku malas tanpa membuka mataku.

aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan suga hyung yang juga memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya disebelah ku karena kami sudah saling mengenal, seperti yang suga hyung pernah katakan, kami pertama kali bertemu ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di jepang.

aku tidak mengerti bahasa jepang tapi aku nekat menerima beasiswa yang di berikan padaku saat aku tahu Taehyung juga akan menerimanya.

 _Taehyung…_

entah kenapa hanya dengan memutar namanya didalam kepalaku aku merasa begitu merindukannya.  
 _apakah dia juga merindukan ku?_

"hyung… kemana taehyung saat kita akan saling bertukar cincin tadi?"Tanya ku tiba-tiba pada suga yang hampir terlelap.

"hmm? Dia memang tidak seharusnya berada disini hari ini, seharusnya dia berada di Tokyo karena ada urusan, tapi dia memaksa untuk tetap hadir pada pernikahan kita. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia pergi sebelum pernikahan kita selesai."jelas suga hyung.

aku menganggukkan kepala ku tanda mengerti, mata kami saling bertemu dan aku dapat merasakan hangat pada tatapan suga hyung. Tapi sayang sekali hanya tatapan kosong yang dapat kuberikan padanya.

"jiminie… gomawo.." tangan kekar suga hyung menyentuh pipiku lembut membuat aku reflek memejamkan mataku.

 _Aku kecewa pada Taehyung namun cintaku untuknya begitu besar , aku berharap aku dapat bertahan hingga 1 tahun yang di janjikan itu datang._

"hyung, sepertinya aku akan mandi sekarang."ujarku melepaskan tangan suga hyung yang sedari tadi seolah enggan menjauh dari wajah chubby ku.

"nde, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu."jawab suga hyung membuat senyum mengembang di wajahku.

"terima kasih hyung , kau benar-benar hyung yang baik."ucap ku sambil berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar ini juga.

* * *

Jimin meninggalkan suga yang masih terdiam menatap langit langit kamar dengan pandangan nanar.  
"aku akan berusaha membuat mu menatap ku sebagai suamimu , bukan sebagai hyung."suga mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan _kesempatan_ yang telah diberikan Taehyung untukku."

.

TBC

.

hope you enjoy this story , review dari kalian akan menjadi penyebab utama berjalan cepatnya ff ini.  
maaf atas typo yang berkeliaran.  
cause i'm only human.

silahkan beri pendapat & saran kalian untuk cerita selanjutnya, pertanyaan juga akan di jawab sebisa mungkin. Gomawo *bow


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance ( Sebuah Kesempatan )

Warning : BoyxBoy , Yaoi , OOC

.  
.

Drama , Hurt / Comfort , enjoy! 

Cahaya mentari masuk melalui celah ventilasi di dalam sebuah ruangan kantor yang terlihat sangat rapi.  
seorang laki-laki muda berusia 28 tahun terlihat sedang tertidur di atas meja kerja dengan menumpukan wajah tampannya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

 **Kriing…Kriing…Kriing**

Dengan enggan namja itu membuka matanya yang terlihat lelah dan sembab untuk mengangkat handphone nya yang berdering.

" emh… aku lupa membuatnya menjadi silent…"

" Hal-"

" jin hyung !? dimana kau sekarang ?!

* * *

_ flashback_  


" yak ! Kim namjoon.. sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk langsung membuat baju-baju kotor mu kedalam keranjang setelah kau mandi atau berganti pakaian? Dan piring-piring kotor itu! Bukankah piring-piring itu masih berada disana sejak 2 hari yang lalu?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendeng-" nafas jin tercekat saat melihat beberapa kondom berserakan di lantai kamar mandinya.

jin memang baru saja kembali setelah 2 hari menghadiri undangan dari salah satu anak CEO yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

jin telah hidup bersama namjoon selama 5 tahun setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan meninggalkan kehidupan malam yang berhasil mempertemukan mereka.

" eungh… honey.. kau baru saja kembali, kenapa tidak memberi ku morning kiss dulu baru marah-marah seperti ini… you know that I miss you…"namjoon mengusap-usap matanya sambil berjalan kearah jin yang telah terduduk di depan lantai kamar mandi mereka.

mata namjoon terbuka lebar setelah berjongkok untuk memeluk tubuh jin yang terasa lebih lemah dari biasanya dan ikut melihat dengan jelas benda yang sedang jin perhatikan.

" h-hyung… t-tunggu… this isn't …"

" Diam !" jin melepaskan pelukan namjoon dengan kasar dan berlari keluar dari apartmen mereka.  
meninggalkan namjoon yang mengerang frustasi.

"shit !"

* * *

_ flashback end_

" Hal-"

" jin hyung !? dimana kau sekarang ?!

" apa yang kau inginkan? Apa namjoon yang menyuruhmu menelpon?"

" ani… namjoon hyung hanya menanyakan apakah hyung sedang bersama ku tadi pagi, jadi aku pikir pasti sedang ada sesuatu di antara kalian…"

" hyung… boleh aku menemanimu? Katakan dimana kau berada sekarang… aku akan segera kesana."  
suara husky itu terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan, hingga jin dengan tidak sadar kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

" aku berada di kantor ku v , aku akan mengatakan pada resepsionis ku untuk menerima mu ketika kau datang nanti…"

" nde, aku akan segera kesana… "

namja bersuara husky itu menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh seolah dia akan kehabisan waktu jika terlambat semenit saja.

" tuan taehyung ? apakah anda sendirian saja? "Tanya seorang resepsionis wanita yang telah di tugaskan jin untuk menghalau namjoon jika tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya.

" nde, aku hanya sendirian."jawab taehyung tidak sabar.

" baiklah silahkan menuju lantai 3, tuan Seokjin telah menunggu disana." Ucap wanita itu ketika telah yakin taehyung tidak membawa orang lain bersamanya.

tidak butuh waktu lama untuk taehyung menuju ruangan jin dan mengetuk pelan pintu ruangannya karena tidak ingin membuat jin terkejut.

 **tok tok tok...**

" jin hyung… "

" taehyungie… hiks…"jin menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat taehyung setelah membuka pintu kantornya.

Taehyung membiarkan jin menangis didalam pelukannya sambil sesekali mengusap kepala jin dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggul ramping namja berparas cantik itu.

" 2 hari.. hiks.. aku hanya pergi 2 hari dan dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya… hiks.. apakah 5 tahun yang telah kami lewati benar-benar tidak berarti v ? hiks…" jin berucap sambil terisak, mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan matanya yang sembab karena menangis semalaman.

taehyung menelan ludahnya, terkesima dengan wajah jin yang terlihat teramat indah dari dekat, bibirnya berwarna merah , semerah bunga mawar yang dibawa v untuk jin namun telah di lemparkan v saat jin memeluknya, entah kemana. hidung mancung jin pun berwarna kemerahan membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"hyung … semua akan baik-baik saja… "taehyung menghapus air mata jin dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya menuju bibir jin yang terlihat semakin berisi karena menangis.

"aku sudah membawakan sarapan untuk kita, aku juga membawakan bunga mawar untuk mu.. jadi berhentilah menangis… biasanya kau terlihat lebih indah daripada bunga-bunga yang aku berikan untukmu… tapi sekarang kau terlihat- "taehyung memutus kata-katanya membuat jin merengut.

"hehehe, aku hanya bercanda hyung... kau tetap lebih cantik…"taehyung mencubit kecil hidung mancung jin yang di balas dengan pukulan ringan pada dada taehyung.

jin membantu taehyung memungut makanan dan bunga yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian masuk dan mengunci ruangannya, untuk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. 

* * *

Pada sisi lain , jimin dengan gelisah memainkan handphone nya sembari sesekali membuka dan menutup beberapa aplikasi, menunggu telpon/ pesan dari seseorang yang dirindukannya namun tak kunjung dia terima.

"jimin? Sedang menunggu telpon dari seseorang? "suara raspy memecah keheningan pagi jimin.

"ani… aku hanya sedang bosan…"jawab jimin berbohong.

7 hari sudah jimin menikmati cuti dari pekerjaannya untuk berbulan madu bersama namja yang tidak di cintainya tapi juga tidak dibencinya itu.

Selama 7 hari itu juga jimin merasakan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari suga.  
contohnya seperti pagi ini , jimin masih bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya saat suga masuk kedalam kamar mereka membawa 2 buah mangkuk cereal dan 2 gelas susu.  
membuat jimin memekik senang.

mereka tinggal hanya berdua di dalam villa itu menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam banyak hal , seperti sarapan bersama , menonton film , pergi berbelanja , bermain game di dalam villa karena suga tidak terlalu suka berpanas-panasan diluar rumah, memikirkan makan malam dan cemilan yang akan di coba selama berada di negeri paman Sam itu.

"hyung… gomawo~"jimin memamerkan senyum terbaiknya membuat suga kewalahan.  
"mood mu selalu jelek saat kau melewatkan sarapan di pagi hari. "ucap suga sembari meletakkan nampan di atas ranjang mereka.

"hyung? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kebiasaan ku? "jimin memandang kagum suga  
"aku banyak bertanya pada eomma dan appa mu, sekarang ayo makan."jawab suga ringan.

Benarkah suga bertanya pada kedua orang tua jimin? Entah kenapa jimin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena suga mengetahui kebiasaannya sedangkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang namja berkulit seputih susu ini…  
namja yang kini sedang menyalakan televisi sambil menyuap cerealnya itu terlihat sangat pendiam, tidak banyak tersenyum dan menunjukkan ekspresi,berbanding terbalik dengan jimin.

"hyung… apa kau menyayangi taehyung?"pertanyaan jimin sukses membuat suga melirik sebentar ke arah jimin.

"apa maksud pertanyaan mu? Tentu saja aku menyayanginya."jawab suga yang telah kembali menatap layar televisi.

"ani, aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu… aku… hanya penasaran… karena kau tahu kan hyung, dia adik…" jimin menghentikan kata-katanya.

"adik tiri? "lanjut suga dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh jimin.

"apa taehyung pernah berkata sesuatu tentangku?"

"ani.. taehyung justru mengatakan sejak hyung dan eomma hyung hadir di dalam hidupnya , dia bisa merasakan arti keluarga lagi."

Ya, ibu dari suga memutuskan untuk menikah dengan ayah dari taehyung membuat mereka terikat hubungan keluarga beberapa tahun yang lalu.  
jimin mengetahuinya karena taehyung tidak pernah menutupi apa-apa didalam hidupnya. _Setidaknya itu yang jimin pikirkan.  
_  
"syukurlah kalau begitu, aku juga selalu menginginkan adik laki-laki… itu sebabnya aku menyayanginya."

"hehehe, sekarang kau memiliki _2 orang_ adik laki-laki hyung"ucap jimin polos.

suga meletakkan cerealnya yang belum habis dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dengan cepat karena takut jimin bisa melihat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.  
jimin sedikit kebingungan namun perubahan sikap dari suga belum bisa dia rasakan sama sekali.  
jimin tidak tahu kalau perkataannya telah menyakiti hati suga sekali lagi. 

* * *

Suga menghisap rokoknya dalam diam di belakang villanya sambil memandang danau yang begitu tenang saat sebuah getaran pada saku celananya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _ **Kim Taehyung …**_

suga mengangkat telepon setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar handphonenya.

" hyung… apa kabar?" suara husky diseberang sana terdengar penuh perhatian.

" biasa saja, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah mencari pekerjaan baru?"

" aku baik hyung, aku masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai jadi aku belum mencari pekerjaan..."

" apa karena namja bersuami itu lagi?"tebak suga yang tidak pernah meleset.

" hyung… namanya seokjin, dan dia sedang bersedih karena suaminya berselingkuh."

" benarkah? Jadi sekarang kau akan menjadi pahlawan dan juga berselingkuh dengan istri orang lain?" Tanya suga yang berhasil membuat tawa taehyung pecah.

" hyung, kau tahu aku tidak sejahat itu… aku hanya menenangkannya."

" kau menenangkannya atau sedang mengambil hatinya ?"Tanya suga yang kembali membuat taehyung terpojok.

suga memang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan taehyung , begitupun sekarang, dia bisa merasakan bahwa mood taehyung sedang bagus karena menelponnya sepagi ini.

" sudah lah hyung, berhenti membahas nya, bagaimana dengan jimin? Apa dia sudah menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya?"

suga mengerti arah dari pertanyaan taehyung namun dia malas menjawabnya karena perjalanannya merebut hati jimin masih terasa sangat jauh.

" kau membuat mood ku memburuk, aku akan menutup telponnya sekarang"

" hyung tunggu, apa itu artinya kalian belum melaku-"

 _ **tut tut tut…**_

suga menutup telpon sebelum taehyung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, namun itu tidak membuat Taehyung bingung, dia mengenal hyungnya lebih dari siapapun dan Taehyung sudah mengerti bahwa dia tidak boleh sama sekali menghubungi jimin dalam waktu dekat karena keadaan akan semakin bertambah buruk untuk hyungnya.

Walaupun tidak bisa taehyung pungkiri, dia sangat merindukan suara dan perhatian jimin. 

* * *

" apa kau ada pekerjaan v? tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin pergi sekarang. " taehyung membalikkan badannya untuk mencari arah suara itu.

" ani , aku hanya menelpon hyung ku yang sedang berbulan madu di Amerika." Jawab taehyung sembari mendekati jin yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk berwarna pink.

" jinjja? Aku akan memberi hadiah pernikahan untuk hyung mu…siapa wanita yang beruntung itu? "tanya jin yang membuat taehyung tersenyum manis.

" namja hyung, dia adalah laki-laki dan dia _sahabat ku_."

" jinjja? Daebbak… jadi hyung mu menikah dengan sahabat mu? Pasti menyenangkan sekali...kapan mereka kembali kesini? "

" mereka akan tinggal di Tokyo hyung, setauku korea selatan tidak ada dalam rute perjalanan pulang mereka."

" ahh.. benarkah? Aku ingat, aku sedih sekali saat tahu kau akan pergi ke jepang di hari pernikahan ku dulu v…tapi aku senang sekarang karena ternyata kau selalu ada bersama ku disini setiap aku membutuhkanmu."ucap jin menutupi pipinya yang sudah mulai merona.

" tentu saja hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jauh terlalu lama dari _malaikatku…_ "jawab Taehyung sambil mengusap wajah cantik jin.

" kau pandai merayu v …"jin menatap wajah Taehyung lekat membuat pria bersuara husky itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu di mataku?"Tanya taehyung membuat jin tersenyum kecil.

" ani… aku hanya lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menikmati memandang wajah tampan mu…"

" tenang saja hyung… tidak akan pernah ada kata _**terakhir**_ di antara kita."

" tentu saja ada v, disaat kau _mencintai orang lain_ kelak, kau bahkan tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menelpon ku…"

" jin hyung… aku hanya pernah meninggalkan mu 1 kali… di hari pernikahan mu.. dan _kau tau alasannya_ … aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu di saat kau membutuhkan ku. Aku sudah berjanji padamu… "

" apa yang membuatmu begitu keras kepala mencintaiku v?" air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata jin menambah keindahannya.

" selama kau tetap memanggil ku _V_ , aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai mu hyung…"

" V " Taehyung tersenyum manis menatap jin yang telah menangis. 

V adalah panggilan manja dari jin untuk Taehyung disaat mereka masih _sepasang kekasih_.  
ya, mereka pernah menjalin hubungan bahkan jauh sebelum jin bertemu dengan Namjoon, namun kisah indah itu harus _berakhir_ saat jin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan menerima lamaran Namjoon.

" Hyung, kau sudah berada disini terlalu lama… aku rasa sudah waktunya kau pulang…"ucap Taehyung membuat jin menunduk dan memainkan ujung baju mandinya.

"aku tidak ingin pulang v , apa kau tidak suka saat bersama dengan ku?" Tanya jin pelan.

" hyung… seandainya boleh aku ingin seperti ini selamanya… tapi sudah 1 minggu masalah ini kau biarkan… "

" aku tidak peduli v…"

Taehyung tahu persis jin sedang berbohong, karena jin selalu tertidur dengan air mata yang mengalir setiap malam didalam pelukannya.  
Taehyung benar-benar setia menghibur jin bahkan disaat dia kesulitan menahan hormonnya sendiri seperti sekarang.  
dia benar-benar tidak tahu berapa malam lagi dia bisa bertahan menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menerkam mantan kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

" jika kau ingin pergi menemuinya, aku akan mengantarkan mu…" ucap Taehyung pelan.

 _Kumohon segera selesaikan ini… selesaikan hubungan kalian… aku sangat merindukan mu jin.  
_  
" tapi apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu dengannya v? aku belum tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya nanti…"

 _Akhiri hubungan kalian… aku mohon, katakan padanya kau mencintaiku hyung.  
_  
" katakan apa yang kau rasakan dan inginkan hyung… "ucap Taehyung tenang.

Hati Taehyung sebenarnya meronta untuk berteriak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang di anggapnya egois itu, namun Taehyung sadar dia tidak ingin memiliki namja berparas cantik yang terlihat sedang bingung di hadapannya ini dengan paksaan.

" baiklah v … antarkan aku untuk menemuinya malam ini…"

Taehyung mencoba tetap tersenyum meskipun hatinya terasa sakit dan memeluk jin erat untuk menyalurkan perasaannya, meskipun dia tahu jin tidak akan menyadarinya.

" Gomawo v … Saranghae…"

" _nado saranghae hyung…_ " 

* * *

Sebuah lengan dengan jari-jari mungil terulur di hadapan wajah suga , menghalangi pandangannya pada langit yang telah menampakkan bintang.

" ada apa jimin? "Tanya suga sembari menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

" hyung… apa kau marah padaku? Seharian ini kita tidak melakukan banyak hal seperti biasanya… apa kau menghindariku?" jimin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

" aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa…"suga menutup matanya untuk merasakan angin malam yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" hyung, besok kita kembali ke Jepang… apa kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku malam ini?"

suga yang merasa moodnya tidak kunjung membaik itupun hanya terdiam mendengar ajakan jimin, dia tahu ini bukan kesalahan jimin karena dia sadar jimin bahkan tidak tahu hatinya terluka.

" kau ingin makan sesuatu?"Tanya suga yang disambut senyum manis jimin.

" nde hyung ! aku ingin makan _lasagna_ malam ini ! "ucap jimin antusias membuat suga tersenyum kecil.

" baiklah, kita makan di luar malam ini… ganti pakaian mu… hyung akan menunggu di mobil."

jimin berlari kedalam kamarnya dengan perasaan senang karena merasa telah berhasil memperbaiki mood suga.

 _Aku benar- benar sudah tamat, aku terlalu mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk kesabarannya. kalau ada sesuatu yang berkesan di hati kalian jangan lupa review ff ini arra ;)  
See you next chapter *bow


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance ( Sebuah Kesempatan )

Warning : BoyxBoy , Yaoi , OOC

.  
.

Drama , Hurt / Comfort , enjoy!

WARNING : only 18+ can read this chapter because there's SEX scene here.  
I already warn you !

Enjoy!

Suara gemerincing gelas yang di adu untuk memberikan kesan hangat terdengar berkali-kali di dalam ruangan sebuah restoran berbintang 5 di jantung kota Tokyo, Jepang.

seorang namja dengan tuxedo berwarna silvernya terlihat begitu menawan menggoyang-goyangkan segelas wine terbaik yang ditawarkan disana tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"suga hyung… apa kau yakin kita akan makan malam disini?" Tanya Jimin yang sedari tadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang diruangan itu.

"nde… waeyo?"

"h-hyung… bukankah ini terlalu mewah untuk sebuah makan malam?" jimin memain-mainkan cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya, gugup ketika Suga mulai memandanginya.

tidak bisa dipungkiri jimin suka melihat tubuh suga yang dibalut tuxedo berwarna selaras dengan miliknya itu.

kepribadiannya membuat tuxedo itu terlihat sempurna di tubuhnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya banyak orang memandangi mereka dengan kagum.

Ini adalah moment makan malam pertama Suga dan Jimin setelah genap 1 bulan pernikahan mereka.  
mereka telah menghabiskan bulan madu mereka di Amerika serikat dan memutuskan kembali karena beberapa hal seperti pekerjaan Suga yang menuntutnya untuk segera berada di Tokyo, juga kesehatan orang tua Jimin yang tiba-tiba memburuk karena merindukan anak kesayangannya itu.

"tempat ini cocok untuk mu…" Suara raspy Suga menghentikan kegiatan tidak jelas jimin untuk memandang wajah Suga.

"hyung… kau meledekku ya?" ucap jimin dengan senyum malu-malu khas miliknya.

"Jimin… "suga tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku dan mengulurkannya kepada Jimin.

Suga sering melakukannya, membawakan hadiah-hadiah kecil untuk istri sahnya itu. Sebuah gelang batu carnelian pada suatu waktu , sebuah kalung pendek dengan manik-manik permata biru pada waktu yang lain.  
Malam itu , Jimin membuka kotak dan menemukan sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk daun dan hiasan berupa kepingan koin kecil berukiran bulan dan matahari.

"cobalah , Min Jimin." Ucap Suga hangat  
Jimin pun segera mencobanya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan memamerkannya pada Suga. "bagaimana hyung?"  
"kau tampak seperti ratu…"  
pujian Suga sukses membuat semburat merah muncul pada pipi chubby Jimin.

Saat seperti ini Jimin terlihat 100x lebih manis dari biasanya untuk Suga.  
Suga bukan orang yang suka merayu, setiap kata yang di ucapkan nya penuh dengan kejujuran.  
namun jika Jimin menganggap itu adalah rayuan Suga tidak keberatan karena ekspresi yang Jimin tunjukkan selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung di muka bumi.

tidak perlu waktu lama hingga pesanan Sushi dan tempura milik Jimin datang, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Suga.  
Jimin sangat suka mencoba berbagai macam makanan , itu pula yang menyebabkan

jimin begitu menantikan janji makan malam mereka, karena pada hari biasa Suga tidak akan sempat makan siang dan malam bersama Jimin.

"hyung, mau coba tempura ku?" ucap Jimin sambil mengunyah makanannya, membuatnya terlihat seperti hamster.

"kau ingin makan atau bicara? Pilih salah satu, jangan melakukannya secara bersamaan atau kau akan tersedak…" ucap suga mengusap lembut wajah Jimin yang telah tersenyum hingga membuat matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"kau bisa mencoba sukiyaki ku juga kalau mau…" Suga dapat melihat binar pada mata Jimin yang sudah menarik mangkuk sukiyaki milik Suga setelah mengangguk dengan semangat.

makan bersama Jimin selalu bisa memperbaiki mood Suga yang kacau setelah seharian berkutat dengan masalah di kantornya.  
Suga tidak makan banyak ketika bersama Jimin, dia akan lebih memilih memandangi Jimin yang makan dengan lahap seperti anak kecil.

* * *

Pintu sebuah apartmen pada distrik Seocho , Seoul. terbuka dengan lebar ketika sang pemilik apartmen memutuskan untuk pulang menemui suami yang di anggapnya telah berkhianat.

Jin menemukan apartmen nya dalam keadaan bersih dan tertata rapi, sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"hyung?" suara bas yang terdengar tidak asing pada telinga Jin membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"hyung? Kau benar-benar pulang?"

 _ **Bugh!**_

Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi 181 cm berlari, memeluk tubuh Jin tergesa hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di atas lantai dengan posisi Namjoon berada di atas tubuh Jin dan menahan tubuhnya yang hampir menindih Jin dengan kedua siku.  
Namjoon melihat wajah Jin dengan jarak yang begitu dekat,Jin terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, seketika perasaan bersalah menyeruak didalam hati Namjoon.

"hyung…apa kau tidak makan dengan benar? Aku mencari mu kemana-mana…"

"lepaskan aku…" Jin mencoba mendorong dada bidang Namjoon yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"I miss you so bad honey… I won't let you go…" Namjoon bersikukuh. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

Jin menghela nafas . "sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng seperti ini ?"

Jin mendorong tubuh Namjoon sekuat tenaganya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena baru saja terbentur lantai.

"hyung, aku mencintai mu… aku mohon maafkan aku… aku benar-benar bodoh, kau bisa menghukumku sesuka hatimu tapi tolong jangan menghilang dari hidupku…" namjoon yang juga mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping jin menggenggam kedua tangan namja ini dengan hati-hati.

"aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkan ku hyung… jebal…"

"aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… please honey… forgive me…"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan ku hyung?"

Jin terdiam mendengarkan rengekan-rengekan Namjoon, Jin memang lebih tua dari Namjoon dan dia sadar Namjoon memilihnya dulu karena paras cantiknya.  
tapi Jin tidak pernah mengira pada akhirnya Namjoon memiliki cinta yang begitu besar padanya.

"hyung, tolong jawab aku… jangan diam…"

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jin, air mata itu dapat menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.  
tetapi, yang paling utama, air mata itu melambangkan rindu Jin yang teramat sangat pada namja yang di harapkan akan menemani hari-hari tua nya itu.

"apa kau benar-benar menyesal? Bisakah kau memastikan ini terakhir kalinya kau menyakiti ku seperti ini?"

"I swear to God,aku bersumpah atas nama ibu ku, kau boleh membunuh ku lain kali hyung… " Namjoon mengangkat telapak tangannya membuat gerakan seolah dia sedang bersumpah.

Jin meletakkan telunjuk lentiknya pada bibir Namjoon , Jin begitu takut membayangkan _lain kali_ yang Namjoon maksud.

"aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri kalau kau melakukannya _lagi_ … hiks…"

Namjoon menarik lengan Jin dan membawa Jin kedalam pelukannya yang semenit kemudian menghapus jarak diantara mereka, memagut bibir sang kekasih dan melampiaskan rindu yang telah membuncah.

mereka begitu mabuk dengan rasa rindu , menyesap lidah satu sama lain dan menikmati aroma tubuh masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka terluka didepan pintu apartmen yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup itu.

* * *

Suga telah memperingatkan Jimin untuk tidak meminum anggur terlalu banyak karena tahu bahwa Jimin memiliki kadar toleransi yang rendah terhadap minuman beralkohol namun Jimin mengindahkannya karena ingin menemani Suga yang meminum wine nya sendirian.

dan hasil dari perbuatannya itu kini Suga harus menggendong Jimin dengan bridal style menuju apartmen mereka karena Jimin tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"hyuuung~ aku terbang…kekeke"

"nde…"

"eommaaaa~aku sudah kenyang…kekeke"

Suga yang mendengar ocehan Jimin itu hanya menghela nafas sambil sesekali meng iyakan perkataan Jimin sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuh jimin di atas ranjang mereka, Suga membuka seluruh baju Jimin dan terdiam sebentar ketika memandang tubuh bugil Jimin.

Suga dapat melihat gundukan pada celananya yang telah membesar, namun pikiran-pikiran kotor itu dia tepis agar bisa membersihkan tubuh Jimin yang mulai kedinginan.  
dengan sabar Suga mengurus Jimin yang terus menerus berbicara tidak jelas.

"Taehyungie~ bogoshippo~ "

 _ **Deg!**_

Tubuh Suga membatu mendengarkan kalimat yang begitu di takutinya terucap dari bibir mungil Jimin.  
Suga sadar Jimin sedang dalam keadaan mabuk tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Jimin.  
Suga menghentikan kegiatannya dan memilih menyelimuti tubuh bugil Jimin tanpa memasangkan pakaian terlebih dahulu padanya.

"Jiminie… apa kau masih mencintai Taehyung?" Tanya Suga yang telah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tempat tidur.

 _aku pasti sudah gila karena mengajak orang mabuk berbicara._ Pikir Suga

"Jiminie… apakah suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mencintaiku?"

"jimin… waktu kita hanya tinggal 11 bulan…"terlihat jelas raut khawatir pada wajah Suga yang terus menerus mengajak Jimin berbicara.

"jimin, bisakah kau katakan bahwa kau akan mencintaiku juga? Aku tidak keberatan walaupun itu hanya sebuah kebohongan…"

Jimin yang merasa namanya di panggil berkali-kali tiba-tiba membuka sedikit matanya dengan enggan dan menarik tangan Suga yang bertengger di pipi chubby nya.

"hyung… kepalaku sakit… aku haus…" Jimin memeluk lengan Suga membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

"sebentar… aku ambilkan air untukmu."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Suga.

"hyung, peluk aku…" Jimin tidak membuka matanya dan tetap meringkuk didalam selimut ketika Suga mengabulkan permintaannya.

Kini suga sudah merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin dan mengusap tengkuk Jimin lembut.  
Suga tersenyum mendengar deru nafas Jimin yang melambat menandakan dia telah kembali tertidur didalam pelukannya.

"mungkin aku memang tidak perlu buru-buru…"Suga berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

Suga telah belajar dari kedua orang tua Jimin bahwa dia adalah anak yang manja, Jimin suka ketika orang lain menunjukkan _affection_ kepadanya.  
meskipun Suga kesulitan menunjukkan perasaannya, terkadang dia belajar untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Jimin melalui hal-hal kecil seperti saling berpelukan saat tidur, membersihkan rumah atau memasak bersama-sama di hari libur Suga.

Suga berusaha untuk tidak menyia-nyia kan _kesempatan_ yang tersedia didalam hidupnya.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartmen nya setelah pulang dari sebuah bar, entah berapa banyak alcohol yang sudah dia tenggak.  
perut dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar setelah beberapa kali muntah dijalanan.  
Taehyung memang bukan seorang peminum yang handal , tetapi malam ini dia mencoba melampaui batas karena ingin melupakan rasa sakit nya.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas aspal bersandar kepada sebuah dinding ketika merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.  
dia baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika telapak tangan seseorang menepuk pipinya dengan lembut.

"emm… a-annyeong… kau tinggal dimana? Keberatan kalau aku mengantarkan mu? Kau sedang mabuk kan?"

Taehyung hanya mengerjap menatap manik hitam milik namja berparas cantik yang seolah menyihirnya itu.

"ahh.. sepertinya kau terlalu mabuk untuk diajak bicara ya… kalau begitu ayo ikut ke rumah ku saja…"

Namja berparas cantik itu membantu Taehyung berdiri dan meletakkan lengan Taehyung pada bahunya.  
dia terus menerus mengajak Taehyung mengobrol meskipun Taehyung tidak menjawab sama sekali karena rasa mual di perutnya.

"kau tahu tidak… aku banyak mendengar cerita tentang orang mabuk yang kehilangan hartanya saat mereka terbangun dan mulai sadar, di daerah sekitar sini… karena hidup di korea itu sangat keras, apa kau tidak berasal dari sini?"

"..."

"intinya aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya karena tidur dijalanan… ibu ku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain dalam kesusahan… jadi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mu dalam kesusahan, kekeke"

"..."

Setelah sampai pada sebuah rumah minimalis bernuansa putih,namja manis itu berhenti berbicara dan membuka pintunya dengan susah payah karena harus menyangga tubuh lunglai Taehyung, hingga akhirnya berhasil membawa Taehyung masuk.

"rumah orang tua mu?" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba setelah tubuhnya di dudukkan di atas sofa empuk yang juga berwarna putih.

"ahh… nde… kau membuat aku terkejut, aku mulai berfikir kau tidak bisa berbicara / kau bukan orang korea tadi… kekeke"

"mian, perut ku tidak enak…"

namja yang memiliki senyum seperti kelinci itu segera mengambilkan obat-obatan dan air hangat untuk diberikan kepada Taehyung.

"ini… minumlah ini… dulu appa ku sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan umma akan memberi obat ini untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik…" senyumannya terlihat begitu manis.

"namamu…?" tanya Taehyung sembari meminum obat yang diserahkan namja itu.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau bisa memanggil ku kookie…" jawabnya yang kemudian mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Taehyung.

"kookie, dimana ayah dan ibu mu? Apa mereka tidak keberatan kau membawa orang asing sepertiku masuk kedalam rumah mereka?"

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyuman yang terasa berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"mereka sudah meninggal…"

Taehyung dapat melihat senyuman Jungkook begitu manis , kuat namun juga sangat rapuh.

"maafkan aku…"

"tidak apa-apa, ah… ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu hyung?"

"Kim Taehyung , kau boleh memanggilku Taehyung…"

"anii ~aku tidak boleh memanggil mu hanya dengan Taehyung karena umma bilang tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua tanpa hyung atau noona. Kekeke umurku baru 19 tahun, aku akan memanggilmu hyung saja…"

"kenapa kau yakin sekali aku lebih tua darimu?"

"karena aku melihat kunci mobil di saku mu… kau tidak mungkin bisa mengendarai mobil jika seusia dengan ku… kekeke"

"anak pandai…."

Jungkook melirik kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam lalu menyuruh Taehyung masuk kekamar mandi.  
membantu memandikan tubuh Taehyung yang lemah dengan air panas dan menggosoknya dengan seksama karena bau rokok dan bau alcohol begitu melekat pada rambut juga tubuhnya.

setelah memastikan tubuh Taehyung betul-betul bersih Jungkook mengajak Taehyung ke kamarnya, mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk ,membiarkan Taehyung menggunakan pakaian miliknya  
dan merebahkan Taehyung pada ranjangnya.

Taehyung tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama Jungkook mengurusnya, dia hanya menikmatinya.

Jungkook telah mematikan lampu di kamarnya hingga tinggal menyisakan cahaya bulan yang berhasil masuk melewati celah-celah pada jendela kamarnya.  
hanya itu satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar itu kini dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar orang tuanya ketika tangan kokoh taehyung menggenggam tangannya dengan cukup kuat.

"hyung? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku akan tidur di kamar sebela-"

 _ **Sreet ! bugh !**_

dengan satu kali tarikan Taehyung menarik Tangan Jungkook hingga terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"h-hyung?" Jungkook tidak dapat melihat wajah Taehyung dengan jelas karena gelap namun dia dapat merasakan nafas Taehyung yang menerpa wajahnya menderu dengan tidak beraturan.

"hyu- hmmmpph !"

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat dan bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung melesakkan paksa lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Jungkook , mengabsen setiap deretan gigi kelincinya membuat Jungkook hampir kehabisan nafas.

"hahhh… haaah…. H-hyung.. tunggu.. apa yang…aaahhh"

Jungkook masih belum bisa mencerna perbuatan Taehyung padanya hingga dia melihat Taehyung melepaskan baju yang dipinjamkannya.  
membalik posisi Jungkook agar berada dibawah tubuhnya kemudian kembali menciumi wajah Jungkook.

"h-hyung… j-jangan…"

Jungkook telah merasakan ada yang salah pada Taehyung ketika dia melucuti seluruh pakaian Jungkook dengan paksa, membuat tubuh rampingnya terekspose dengan sempurna.

Taehyung yang seolah sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan rintihan Jungkook itu mulai menjilat bagian-bagian sensitive pada tubuh Jungkook.  
Mulai dari bibirnya yang telah bengkak karena berkali-kali dihisap , turun menuju lehernya meninggalkan hampir 10 kissmark disana kemudian turun lagi kearah dada menyesapi putingnya seolah dia sedang kehausan dan terakhir menuju kejantanan Jungkook yang telah basah karena mengeluarkan precum.

"h-hyung…hiks.. hentikan… hyung…hiks…."

tubuh Jungkook merespon dengan baik seluruh perlakuan Taehyung tapi dia merasa sangat ketakutan karena dia belum mengenal orang yang tengah menghisap penis nya dengan rakus itu lebih dari 1 jam.

Jungkook tidak berhenti menangis selama Taehyung memberikannya kenikmatan hingga Taehyung mengarahkan penisnya yang telah tegang ke arah bokong berisi milik Jungkook.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, dia ingin melarikan diri namun Taehyung yang menindih tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat daripadanya.

"hyung aaaaakkh ! sakiit ! hyung sakitt ! keluarkan ! hiks…"

perut Jungkook menegang dan tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang Taehyung saat merasakan penis Taehyung yang mencoba memasuki nya sangat besar hingga memberikannya rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

"hyung ! jebal ! keluarkan ! sakiiit.. hikks.. sakit… ummaa…. Hiks"

"sshhh… ini bahkan belum masuk setengahnya kookie…" Taehyung mengecup mata Jungkook membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

mata Taehyung yang telah kalap dan di penuhi nafsu itu memejam sambil meremas kedua paha dalam Jungkook dan mengarahkan penisnya tepat pada lubang milik namja yang tengah menangis itu hingga akhirnya dengan 1 kali hentakan yang kuat pada pinggulnya Taehyung berhasil memasukkan penisnya yang besar kedalam lubang panas milik jungkook.

 _"ahhh.. fuck.."_ Taehyung menghentakkan pinggulnya tanpa jeda setelah berhasil melewati lubang sempit Jungkook yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun itu,menikmatinya seperti hewan buas yang tengah kelaparan.  
Jungkook tidak bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakan Taehyung hingga beberapa jam kedepan itu karena setelah penis Taehyung memaksa masuk tanpa aba-aba Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

 _Kriiing kriiiiing~_

Suara handphone itu sangat menganggu terlebih ketika berdering tanpa henti pada pukul 6.00 pagi.  
Suga segera mengangkat telpon miliknya setelah melepaskan Jimin yang masih terlelap di pelukannya.

"hyung ! tolong aku !"

suara husky Taehyung menggema di telinga Suga membuatnya sedikit mengernyit.

"ada apa tae? Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat masalah?"

"hyung sepertinya aku _memperkosa seseorang_ !"

.

.  
TBC

Terima kasih untuk review pada chapter sebelumnya, dan maaf apabila masih banyak typo atau kata-kata yg tidak berkenan bagi kalian pada ff ini. Cause I'm only human.  
see you in next chapter ! *bow


	4. Chapter 4

A Chance ( Sebuah Kesempatan )

Warning : BoyxBoy , Yaoi , OOC

.  
.

Drama , Hurt / Comfort , enjoy!

Enjoy

Jungkook hanya tinggal berdua di rumah minimalis berwarna putih itu bersama kakak tirinya Jung Hoseok. saling menghibur setelah kepergian orang tua mereka yang terjadi akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.  
meski lebih sering bertengkar memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil seperti halnya sore ini, mereka saling menyayangi.

"hyuung… jangan pergi… aku takut sendirian…"

"mian kookie, tapi pasienku membutuhkan ku… lagi pula kau sudah besar, kenapa masih penakut seperti ini?" ucap Hoseok sambil mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru kesukaannya membelakangi tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook merengut ketika di anggap seperti seorang penakut oleh kaka laki-lakinya yang jauh lebih penakut di banding dirinya itu tapi dia juga tidak bisa pura-pura berani ketika hyungnya mengatakan akan mengurus pasien gawat daruratnya malam itu dan terpaksa tidak pulang sebelum keadaan pasien membaik.

Hoseok yang mengambil alih peran ayah sekaligus ibu dirumah,kini harus menjaga dan membiayai Jungkook sepeninggalan orang tua mereka dengan bekerja menjadi dokter muda pada rumah sakit tempat ibu nya bekerja dulu.  
meskipun Jungkook bukan adik kandungnya, hoseok tidak pernah merasakan hal itu karena ibunya selalu mengajarkan Hoseok kecil untuk mencintai Jungkook yang masih balita seperti adik nya sendiri sejak ibunya dinikahi oleh ayah Jungkook.

"hyuuung… aku ikut yaa?"Jungkook memasang wajah memelasnya untuk merayu sang kakak.

"tidak boleh…"

"hyuuung… jebaaal…"

"..."

"hyuuuuuung~"

"hahh… baiklah… tapi hanya sampai jam 10 malam okay? Setelah itu kau harus pulang." Jungkook selalu bisa mengalahkan hyungnya dengan cara ini.

"nde !" jawab Jungkook senang.

Jungkook selalu merasa ibu dan kakaknya adalah pahlawan di dalam hidupnya karena jiwa social mereka yang begitu tinggi.  
Kebanggaan yang sangat besar selalu terpancar dari matanya ketika harus bercerita mengenai ibu dan kakaknya.

* * *

Bola mata Jungkook berbinar ketika memperhatikan hyung nya bekerja dengan serius menjahit luka pada seorang pasien, sesekali hoseok melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook yang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya dengan menempelkan tangan juga dahinya di kaca tebal transparan dengan tulisan bertinta merah " _dilarang masuk selain dokter dan perawat"  
_  
Jungkook tersenyum menggemaskan hingga membuat hyung dan para perawat yang berada di dalam ruangan gawat darurat itu merasa ketegangan disana menguap.

para dokter dan perawat di rumah sakit ini memang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jungkook karena sebelum hoseok menjadi dokter pun , ibu mereka selalu membawa Jungkook kecil yang rewel kerumah sakit itu.

Hoseok menunjuk ke arah jam yang menempel pada dinding rumah sakit seolah memberi isyarat pada Jungkook bahwa waktunya untuk menemani Hoseok bekerja telah habis.

Jungkook sedikit merengut karena enggan namun ingat akan janji nya pada Hoseok sebelum meninggalkan rumah.  
dia takut Hoseok tidak akan mengizinkannya ikut lagi di lain waktu sehingga dia memilih menurut dan pulang berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka karena jarak nya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya harus ditempuh dengan 15 menit berjalan kaki.

 _Seharusnya Jungkook mengikuti kata-kata Hoseok untuk tidak mengikutinya kerumah sakit dan berdiam diri dirumah malam ini.  
Jika saja dia tahu masa depan seperti apa yang telah menantinya…  
_

* * *

Pagi ini Jungkook duduk di belakang pintu kamar yang terkunci memeluk kedua lututnya, membenamkannya wajah disana sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Jungkook samar-samar mengingat apa yang Taehyung lakukan padanya semalam karena saat dia membuka matanya adalah ketika dia tersadar setelah pingsan hampir 5 jam.  
tapi satu hal pasti yang Jungkook tahu, _Taehyung telah memperkosanya !_

Jungkook menangis begitu lirih, menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.  
Taehyung hanya bisa berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar Jungkook merasa seperti dicekik perasaan bersalah yang begitu kuat.

 _seharusnya dia tidak mabuk, seharusnya jungkook tidak membantunya.  
_  
Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi , dia merasa menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek saat ini karena tangisan Jungkook.

* * *

"aku akan kesana dengan penerbangan pertama pagi ini, jangan tinggalkan dia… jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

"gomawo hyung…"jawaban itu terdengar lemah di telinga Suga.

Jimin yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun itu mendengarkan sedikit demi sedikit kata-kata Suga namun tidak bisa mengerti inti dari pembicaraan itu atau dengan siapa Suga berbicara.

"Suga hyung… ?" ucap Jimin memecah keheningan.

"jimin, kau sudah bangun? Mian apa suaraku yang membangunkan mu?"

"ani… siapa yang menelpon hyung?"

suga terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memikirkan _kebohongan_ yang akan di katakannya.

"rekan kerja ku di seoul, dia membuat kesalahan dan aku harus membantunya… apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau aku antar kerumah orang tua mu untuk sementara waktu Jimin? Aku khawatir kalau harus meninggalkan mu sendirian di sini."

"hyung akan pergi ke korea? Boleh aku ikut?"

permintaan Jimin membuat Suga merasa tidak nyaman karena takut jika harus menambah kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya saat mereka berada di seoul.

"mianhae min, aku akan mengajak mu lain waktu, tapi tidak kali ini..."

meski Jimin merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban suga yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menolak permintaannya itu,namun kini dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerima keputusan Suga karena tidak ingin membuat Suga merasa terganggu dengan kehendaknya.

"ah… sekarang ayo mandi… "

"ngomong-ngomong soal mandi, kenapa aku tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun didalam selimut ini hyung?"

"kau mabuk semalam, aku membersihkan tubuh mu tapi kesulitan untuk memasangkan piyama, mianhae."

"Anii~, gomawo hyung karena sudah mengurusku… mianhae aku pasti sudah membuat mu sangat kerepotan semalam…"Semburat merah muncul pada pipi chubby Jimin membuat Suga reflek menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi istrinya itu.

"aigoo… wajah mu seperti kue mochi sekarang…manis sekali…"

Jimin yang tidak keberatan di samakan dengan kue mochi itu hanya tersenyum malu membuat matanya kelihatan semakin sipit.

* * *

Seorang dokter muda memijat bahunya yang terasa sangat pegal karena harus melakukan operasi hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pagi.  
Dokter yang tidak lain adalah Hoseok itu dengan semangat yang tersisa memasuki sebuah mini market untuk membeli susu kotak dan buah-buahan, Hoseok berbelanja sambil membayangkan senyuman manis adiknya yang akan menyambutnya pagi ini.

Hoseok baru membuka pagar rumahnya ketika melihat seorang pria dengan jas hitam berkulit pucat pasi telah berdiri didepan rumahnya, terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang.

Hoseok ingin memanggil namja misterius itu namun di urungkannya ketika melihat pintu rumahnya dibuka dari dalam dan tidak menampilkan adiknya dari balik pintu, justru seorang namja lain yang juga tidak di kenalnya.

"kalian siapa?"

Suga dan Taehyung menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan Hoseok yang telah berdiri dengan tas belanja juga jubah putih khas rumah sakit yang masih di kenakannya.

"hyung, apa kau membawa serta dokter untuknya?"

"tidak…"

"kalian siapa? Ada perlu apa di rumahku?"

* * *

Jimin duduk termenung di atas balkon rumah kedua orang tuanya , menikmati semilir angin yang membuat surainya berantakan.

"Jiminie… sedang apa disini?"

Jimin tidak menoleh untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa orang yang sedang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut itu.

"eomma… apa eomma tahu kenapa suga hyung pergi ke korea secara tiba-tiba pagi ini?"

Jimin menutup matanya merasakan kasih sayang sang ibu.

"tidak… wae?"

"dia bilang rekannya melakukan kesalahan… tapi kenapa aku merasa dia sedang berbohong?"

"apa dia pernah berbohong padamu sebelumnya?"

"tidak pernah …"

"lalu apa yang membuat mu berfikir dia berbohong?"

" aku tidak tahu… hanya… perasaan ku berkata seperti itu…"

"hmm… coba eomma pikirkan sebentar… mungkin kah dia memiliki kekasih di seoul?"

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu ketika bayangan Suga yang tengah memberinya hadiah , mengajaknya makan , bermain sambil tersenyum di gantikan dengan Suga yang melakukan itu untuk _wanita/pria lain_.

"t-tidak mungkin ! suga hyung sangat mencintaiku eomma… lagi pula dia adalah suamiku untuk _1 tahun_ ini… tidak mungkin dia berselingkuh !"

"kenapa kau begitu yakin? Ayah mu juga pernah menyelingkuhi eomma… "

Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat menatap mata ibunya seolah mencari kebenaran disana.

"eomma… apa itu benar?"

"kenapa eomma harus bercanda dengan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu?"

"kenapa eomma dan appa tidak … "

"berpisah? Apa kau berfikir sebaiknya kami bercerai?" ibu Jimin melanjutkan kata-kata anaknya itu.

"a-ani… tapi…"

"tidak ada cinta tanpa rasa marah , kesal dan lelah jimin… mungkin suatu saat kau juga akan merasakannya… atau mungkin suga yang telah merasakannya… "

"a-apa maksud eomma?"

"entah… mungkin suga telah berada pada titik lelah sekarang…"

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, mencerna setiap kalimat ibunya yang terasa begitu menusuk hatinya.

"eomma bisa saja meninggalkan appa mu saat dia berselingkuh, tapi eomma lebih memilih untuk memaafkannya dan mencari kesalahan eomma sendiri…"

"kesalahan eomma?"

"eomma hanya seorang manusia biasa, terkadang eomma merasa bosan dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman eomma… meninggalkan appa mu yang juga telah bosan dengan pekerjaan kantornya, sendirian dirumah… "

"hingga akhirnya … dia mencari orang lain yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya disaat eomma tidak ada…"

"setelah eomma memutuskan untuk lebih memperhatikan appa mu… eomma hamil… dan eomma benar-benar menikmati peran eomma sebagai seorang ibu dan istri…"

"jadi itu semua salah eomma?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"tentu tidak sepenuhnya salah eomma… appa mu juga bersalah, tapi didalam sebuah pernikahan , kita tidak boleh selalu memikirkan kesalahan pasangan kita, perbaiki saja kesalahan kita sendiri, maka dia juga akan memperbaiki dirinya."

Jimin mengangguk lemah tanda mengerti. Entah kenapa pembicaraannya bersama sang ibu membuatnya begitu merindukan Suga.  
Ibu Jimin hanya tersenyum sesekali mengusap kepala anaknya yang terlihat mulai bisa menerima Suga didalam hatinya itu.

"eomma… aku akan menelpon Suga hyung…" ucap Jimin menatap ibunya.

"baiklah… eomma akan meninggalkan mu sendirian…sampaikan salam eomma untuknya…" ibu Jimin pergi meninggalkan Jimin dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar , merasa telah berhasil membuat anaknya satu langkah lebih dekat dengan menantu yang begitu di sayanginya itu.

* * *

 _ **Bugh !**_

"aargh ! uhuuk ! uhukk !" Taehyung memuntahkan darah segar yang cukup banyak ketika Hoseok tidak berhenti meninju perut nya.

Suga bergeming menyaksikan adiknya di hajar habis-habisan oleh Hoseok.

 _ **Bugh ! Bugh !**_

beberapa pukulan kembali Hoseok layangkan pada wajah tampan Taehyung hingga meninggalkan memar dan lebam disana sini.

Jungkook yang masih menutup telinganya sambil berjongkok akhirnya merasa tidak tahan mendengar kebisingan di luar kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"h-hyung ! hentikan !"

Jungkook berlari tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit pada bagian tubuhnya sendiri ketika melihat kondisi Taehyung yang telah terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri di atas lantai rumahnya.

Jungkook bertelungkup di atas tubuh Taehyung, memeluk Taehyung dengan erat ketika Hoseok mencoba melepaskannya agar bisa kembali menghajar pemerkosa adiknya itu.

"lepaskan dia ! jangan lindungi dia ! apa kau lupa dia yang sudah memperkosa mu setelah kau menolongnya ?! "

"hiks… hentikan hyung… hiks… jebal…"

"Jeon Jungkook pabbo ! paboyaa ! dia yang memperkosamu semalam ! buka matamu !"

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar menahan rasa sakit di hati dan tubuhnya.

"hiks… hyung… jangan… eomma akan sedih melihat hyung seperti ini…hiks…"

"eomma selalu mengajarkan kita untuk membantu orang lain hyung, bukan menyakiti orang lain…hiks jebal… jangan kecewakan eomma… hiks.."

Hoseok melepaskan tarikannya pada tubuh ringkih Jungkook ,Hoseok membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya atas keputusan adiknya yang seolah ingin membiarkan Taehyung lolos begitu saja.

Suga menatap Hoseok dengan wajah datarnya kemudian menarik tubuh hoseok menjauh dari Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Hoseok hanya menurut saat Suga merapatkan tubuh mereka, air mata yang telah di tahannya kini mengalir sangat deras di dalam pelukan Suga.

Suga mengelus pelan surai Hoseok untuk memberikan rasa aman, namun itu justru semakin memperparah tangisan nya.

Hoseok benar-benar merasa frustasi dan merindukan ibunya, kata-kata Jungkook barusan berhasil membuat semua kerinduan dan rasa kesal di hatinya itu tumpah begitu saja.

"mianhae… pasti berat membesarkan adik mu seorang diri… aku tidak pernah membesarkan adikku sendirian, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya… tapi walaupun begitu, aku juga begitu menyayangi adikku… sebagai seorang kakak, aku harap kau mau memahami perasaan ku juga…"

"aku sangat berharap kau mau memaafkannya… aku akan sangat berhutang budi padamu…"

Hoseok masih terisak namun tetap mendengarkan permintaan Suga yang dirasanya cukup menyentuh hatinya itu.

Hoseok mengangguk pelan didalam dekapan Suga, membuat Suga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya.

* * *

 _ **Tuut Tuuut Tuuu- click!**_

"yeoboseyo …" suara raspy Suga terdengar dari seberang sana membuat Jimin tersenyum senang.

"annyeong hyung, bagaima-" Jimin menyipitkan matanya dan kalimatnya terhenti ketika samar-samar mendengar isakan seseorang di ujung telpon.

Tentu Jimin yakin pendengarannya masih sangat bagus dan berfungsi dengan sangat baik, Jimin bisa memastikan Suga sedang bersama seseorang saat ini karena suara isak tangis itu terdengar sangat _jelas_ dan _dekat_.

"hyung? kau sedang bersama siapa?"

"..."

"hyung? siapa yang sedang menangis disana?"

"..."

"hyung? "

Jimin mulai panik, ucapan sang ibu kini berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa dia sangat tidak menyukai perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk di dalam hatinya kini.  
Perasaan gelisah saat membayangkan _Suga hyungnya_ bersama orang lain.

"mianhae Jimin-ah… aku akan menelpon mu lagi nanti."

 _ **Tut Tut Tut…  
**_  
Sambungan telepon itu terputus, meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah kebingungan dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Taehyung mendesis kesakitan ketika telah berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan melihat sosok Hoseok yang tengah duduk disamping tubuhnya untuk menjahit pelipisnya yang robek karena terbentur.

Taehyung ingin marah ketika sadar Hoseok menjahit lukanya tanpa memberi bius pada nya terlebih dahulu.  
Namun niat itu di urungkannya saat melihat mata Hoseok yang bengkak kemerahan, seperti telah menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak didalam hatinya.

"kenapa kau tidak membunuh ku saja?"

Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Hoseok menghentikan acara menjahitnya itu dan menatap Taehyung tajam.

"tentu… aku akan melakukannya, tapi sayangnya adikku yang bodoh itu memilih membiarkan mu hidup. dan kakak mu… berterima kasih lah padanya."

Taehyung melirik ke sekeliling ruangan , tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Taehyung mengetahui bahwa dia sudah kembali berada di dalam kamar yang di tempatinya semalam.

"suga hyung…"

"dia sudah pergi 1 jam yang lalu…"

Hoseok menutup luka Taehyung yang telah selesai dijahit dengan perban kemudian membereskan perkakasnya tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian didalam kamar itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.30 saat Taehyung meraih handphonenya dan mencoba menelpon Suga.

 _ **"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif-"**_

Taehyung merasa kebingungan saat mencoba menelpon kakaknya itu berkali-kali namun tidak bisa terhubung sama sekali. Taehyung baru akan mengetik noner telpon Jimin ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekati kamar itu.

 _ **Kreeakk**_

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah suara itu berasal dan menemukan Jungkook yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur panas dan segelas air.

Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat Jungkook, tangannya bergetar dan mata mereka hanya bertemu beberapa saat karena Jungkook dengan cepat menundukkan kembali pandangannya.

"m-makan lah ini… s-setelah ini… hyung… h-hyung ku akan memberikan mu obat…"

Jungkook meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan dengan cepat berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan tatapan sedih, Taehyung tidak bisa menyingkirkan bahkan sedikit pun perasaan bersalah dari hati nya.

 _apa yang harus ku lakukan? Pikirnya dalam diam_.

* * *

TBC

.

. 

Annyeong, terima kasih untuk para readers, kalian sdh berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu membaca ff abal-abal ini dan memberikan review bahkan ada yang memfollow & menjadikannya favorite.  
it means a lot to me. thank you very much.  
see you in the next chapter. * bow 


	5. Chapter 5

A Chance ( Sebuah Kesempatan )

Warning : BoyxBoy , Yaoi , OOC

.  
.

Drama , Hurt / Comfort , enjoy!

.

Enjoy

.

Angin bertiup kencang membawa terbang daun-daun yang berguguran mengotori hampir seluruh jalan kota Sapporo , Hokkaido pada musim gugur ini.  
Seorang namja menggunakan Sweater biru kebesaran yang begitu di sukainya berjalan-jalan sendirian di kota.  
melewati anjing-anjing yang masih menyalak di gang kecil yang di laluinya.  
Dia melangkah dengan murung , menembus keheningan yang hanya dipecahkan oleh gonggongan anjing.

Langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak , menengadah untuk menikmati tetesan hujan yang mulai hadir seolah mewakili perasaannya yang buruk hari itu.

Namja manis bersurai pink itu meninggalkan rumah ibunya di Kyoto dengan alasan ingin bertemu dengan seseorang disini, meskipun sebenarnya itu hanya alasan agar bisa menghindar dari cercahan pertanyaan sang ibu tentang mengapa dia menangis 1 hari sebelumnya.

Jimin seolah-olah tersedot ke dalam sebuah dunia lain, sebuah dunia yang tidak mengenal waktu.  
ketika terpikir oleh Jimin bahwa kini dirinya mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya di tempat itu, air mata membasahi pelupuknya.

Dia melewati sebuah taman yang di penuhi oleh ayunan dan perosotan, matanya tertuju pada satu titik tempat dia dan Taehyung biasa bertemu untuk sekedar bercanda atau makan coklat hingga membahas masalah yang harus mereka lewati pada saat mereka masih sama-sama berkuliah disana.

Taman yang jarang didatangi orang itu hari ini terlihat cukup ramai karena kehadiran sekelompok remaja laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola.  
lampu-lampu jalan di dekat taman itu memberikan cukup penerangan pada langit yang mulai gelap dan Jimin pun kembali berhenti sejenak untuk menonton anak-anak itu bermain bola.  
mendengarkan anak-anak itu saling berseteru dan mengumpat dengan aksen Hokkaido yang kental namun begitu familiar ditelinganya.

Pada titik ini, perasaannya hanya menyerupai sebuah bayang-bayang samar, tidak ada yang dapat di pastikan.  
rasanya seperti berusaha mengingat lukisan tertentu setelah berjalan-jalan sejenak didalam sebuah galeri.  
 _Semakin kita berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali lukisan itu, kita justru semakin melupakannya._

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

Nama itu tersemat dengan rapi didalam otak Jimin dengan segala memory tentang nya.

hari ini Jimin memutuskan kembali menelusuri jalan-jalan Sapporo untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisahnya terhadap Suga dengan mengembalikan kenangan Taehyung didalam otak dan hatinya.

Namun entah mengapa semakin dia mencoba mengingatnya, justru ingatan itu semakin memudar tanpa meninggalkan rasa apapun.

bahkan semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini orang pertama yang ingin di telponnya bukan lah

Taehyung melainkan Suga.

 _" ada apa dengan ku? Aku tidak mencintainya… aku mencintai Taehyung, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?"_

 _"dia mungkin sedang berbahagia dengan selingkuhannya di seoul sekarang… kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkannya?"_

Jimin menendang batu-batu kerikil di sekitar kakinya menjauh , membuat perhatian tertuju ke arahnya secara tidak sadar.

"aigoo… siapa namja manis yang sedang duduk sendirian disana…" Ucap seorang namja dengan logat hokkaidonya memecah lamunan Jimin.

"apa kau tersesat manis? Ingin kami antarkan ? berbahaya berjalan sendirian di malam hari… apalagi dengan wajah semanis itu…" timpal seorang namja lagi yang tidak berbicara dengan aksen tertentu.

Jimin menengadah menatap wajah-wajah asing di hadapannya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan taman itu ketika salah satu dari laki-laki itu menarik tubuhnya paksa.

Beruntung bagi Jimin karena dia tidak berbohong pada ibunya mengenai lokasi yang akan di datanginya.

Karena sekarang Suga tengah mengendarai mobil suv nya dengan kecepatan penuh menembus hujan yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan ringan itu.

badai telah datang dan Suga tidak yakin dengan letak keberadaan Jimin, namun beruntung ibu Jimin memberitahukan bahwa Jimin pamit menuju kota Sapporo , Hokkaido.  
dan pikiran pertama Suga adalah Jimin yang kecewa padanya hingga pergi ke sana untuk menemui adik nya Taehyung yang bahkan sekarang tidak sedang berada di jepang.

"jimin"

"h-hyung… hiks… hyuuung ! "

manik hitam Suga terlihat lebih kelam , nafasnya memburu saat melihat Jiminnya kini terbaring di atas tanah dengan hanya sweater kebesarannya yang ditarik paksa tangan mungilnya untuk bisa menutupi jenjang putih dan alat vitalnya yang sudah bebas terekspose.

Suga akan kembali memukuli laki-laki yang bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri tergeletak di atas tanah sebelum akhirnya Jimin memeluk tubuhnya, menangis dan berteriak berharap kesadaran Suga kembali.

Suga telah membunuh seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan berusia jauh lebih tua darinya itu.  
jika Jimin tidak berada disana bisa dipastikan Suga akan membunuh kedua pemerkosa itu.

Suga sangat kalap mengetahui Jimin yang begitu dia jaga dan hormati di nodai begitu saja oleh gelandangan-gelandangan itu.

kepala salah seorang dari mereka pecah dan darah segar menggenang di sekitarnya.

Jimin memeluk tubuh Suga sekuat yang dia bisa.

Jimin bahkan tidak tahu kalau seorang dari pemerkosa itu telah meninggal dan seorang lagi nyaris kehilangan nyawanya.

Otak Suga yang sedari tadi seolah terhenti akhirnya bisa kembali berfungsi dengan normal saat mendengar isak tangis Jimin.

Kini otaknya terasa ingin pecah karena teringat adiknya yang baru saja memperkosa seseorang dan bayangan tubuh Jimin di bawah lampu jalan yang juga baru saja di perkosa orang lain.

Apakah ini karma? Tapi kenapa dia yang harus menerimanya? Tidakkah Suga telah berusaha menjadi seorang kaka dan suami yang baik selama ini?  
Suga bahkan telah menyerahkan dirinya kepada polisi sebagai jaminan atas kesalahan yang telah di lakukan Taehyung.  
namun keadaan yang kini harus di hadapinya membuatnya tidak habis pikir.

 _Apa itu kebahagiaan? Aku hampir tidak bisa merasakannya.  
sejak pertama kali ayah ku mengatakan dia akan menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang berdomisili sama dengan kami yaitu Daegu, aku hanya meng-iyakan dan tidak pernah terbesit di dalam otak untuk mengatakan tidak.  
karena itu adalah "kebahagiaannya" maka aku menurutinya.  
ketika Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya memanggil ku hyung didalam kehidupan baru kami, aku tidak merasa senang, hanya bangga karena aku bisa berkuasa atas hidup orang lain.  
Karena itu adalah "Kebahagiaannya" maka aku membiarkannya.  
Ketika aku kembali merasakan masakan rumahan yang di buatkan oleh ibu Taehyung setelah hidup hanya berdua dengan ayahku selama bertahun-tahun , aku tidak merasa bahagia. Hanya menikmati rasa masakanya yang memang pas di lidahku itu.  
Karena itu adalah "Kebahagiaannya"maka aku menghormatinya.  
Ketika Taehyung mengatakan akan pindah ke Jepang untuk berkuliah, aku tidak bahagia.  
aku iri, kenapa ayah selalu mendahulukannya. ketika sebenarnya itu adalah impian ku.  
tapi aku menutup mulutku rapat karena itu adalah "Kebahagiaannya".  
Ketika Taehyung memperkenalkan ku pada seluruh temannya untuk membanggakan aku sebagai kakaknya.  
aku tidak bahagia, hanya bangga.  
Namun ketika Seorang Park Jimin muncul diantara teman-temannya , dengan senyuman santai terkesan manis itu dan menjabat tangan ku, aku sangat bahagia, aku bahkan tidak ingat kenapa aku begitu bahagia. karena dia menjabat tangan ku? Tersenyum padaku? Entahlah.  
aku dapat melihat tatapannya yang penuh cinta itu tertuju hanya untuk Taehyung.  
Tapi aku berjanji didalam hatiku untuk kali ini saja.  
hanya kali ini saja, aku ingin mempertahankan perasaan bahagia ini didalam hatiku.  
aku menginginkan nya , karena untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu bahwa ini adalah "kebahagiaan ku".  
_  
"h-hyung… hiks… a-aku ingin pulang…"

Suga melebarkan pupil matanya seolah kembali ditarik ke dunia nyata.  
Jacket tebal berbulu milik Suga kini telah melingkar indah di tubuh Jimin yang tengah merangkul lengan Suga dengan possesive berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil Suga yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman.

* * *

Taehyung belum menyentuh makan siang yang telah disiapkan Hoseok sejak 30 menit yang lalu.  
tidak bernafsu namun merasa kelaparan, Taehyung bingung dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang dan memutuskan hanya uring-uringan di atas ranjang dengan springbed berpola kelinci- wortel di kamar itu.

waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat karena Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa.  
manik cokelatnya hampir menghilang dengan sempurna ketika pendengarannya menangkap derap kaki seseorang didekat pintu kamarnya , membuat mata itu terbuka kembali.

Taehyung ingin mengetahui siapa yang berada di luar pintunya tapi terlalu malas untuk melangkah.  
hingga sebuah ide jahil terbesit di kepalanya.

"Aaaaaarrgghh !"

.  
.

tidak perlu waktu lama hingga pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam , kaus putih kebesaran dan celana longgar hitamnya.  
ekspresi terkejut dan takut yang terpampang di hadapan Taehyung itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"w-wae hyung? a-apa kau kesakitan? Apa aku harus menelpon hoseok hyung?"

Taehyung segera menghilangkan ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya dan di gantikan dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang di buat-buat.

"uuh… tidak perlu menelpon hoseok hyung… bisa kau saja yang membantu ku kookie?"

Jungkook mendekat dengan enggan, namun dia merasa iba memandang wajah tampan Taehyung terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"a-apa yang bisa aku b-bantu hyung?"

Taehyung menggigit bibitnya sendiri menahan tawa melihat jarak yang diciptakan Jungkook untuk mereka terlalu jauh.

"tolong suapi aku…"

Jungkook ingin menangis karena rasa gugup, dia hanya berdua dengan Taehyung dirumah saat ini namun dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Taehyung yang tengah kesakitan tidak makan dan meminum obatnya dengan benar.

Jungkook menarik sebuah kursi didekat meja belajar nya dan meletakkannya tepat di samping ranjang tempat Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya.

Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Taehyung sedang dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal jahat kepadanya dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Ketika Jungkook membantu Taehyung menduduk kan tubuhnya yang memang sedang terasa lemas itu , Taehyung dapat mencium aroma strawberry menguar entah dari rambut atau pakaian Jungkook dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"aaa … mmm"

suapan pertama telah di berikan Jungkook pada Taehyung setelah dia mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi.

Taehyung tersenyum kotak membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anak-anak, untuk sementara Jungkook melupakan rasa takutnya.

"kookie, kau terlihat rapi… ingin pergi?"

"nde… aku ada tugas hyung…"

"bagaimana dengan kondisimu? Aaaaa…mmm"

Jungkook tersenyum karena Taehyung mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti anak kecil ketika dia menyuapinya.  
dan hal itu sangat membantunya menenangkan perasaan takutnya berdekatan dengan Taehyung.

"a-aku sudah sehat hyung… aku hanya akan pergi sekitar 1 jam…"

"arraseo… hati-hati dijalan dan jangan lupa membawa payung, aku dengar akan turun hujan hari ini … aaaa…mmm"

"dimana hyung mendengarnya?"

"hmm… twitter?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuat ekspresi konyol.

"ah, itu berarti kau membaca bukan mendengar hyung… kekeke "

"benar juga…"

Taehyung tersenyum memandang wajah Jungkook yang tertawa kecil , senyumannya begitu manis.  
Taehyung merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya.

" kookie, apa kau suka kelinci?"

"anii… hoseok hyung dan ibu yang terus menerus membelikan ku perlengkapan atau boneka dengan pola atau bentuk kelinci…"

"aah.. jinjja? aku pikir kau yang terobsesi dengan kelinci-kelinci diruangan ini."

Jungkook tersenyum membuat bambi eyes nya menyipit, Jungkook melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan mendapati perkataan Taehyung benar.  
hampir seluruh ruangannya di dekorasi dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kelinci.

"ibu bilang senyuman ku seperti kelinci, hobi hyung juga bilang begitu…" Jungkook mencoba menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"hobi?"

"ah… aku dan ibu memanggil hoseok hyung , hobi. Itu panggilan sayang kami untuknya… kekeke"

Taehyung menikmati sesi makan siang nya kali ini karena waktu terasa jauh lebih lambat namun dengan begitu banyak cerita dan senyuman.

Entah kenapa rasanya Taehyung begitu ingin mengabadikan senyuman Jungkook didalam ponselnya saat ini.  
namun niat itu di urungkannya Karena tidak ingin membuat keadaan mereka yang sudah mulai membaik kembali renggang.

"hyung… ini…minum obatmu… setelah ini kau mungkin akan merasa mengantuk karena kandungan kodein didalam obat racikan hobi hyung…"

"gomawo kookie…"

Jungkook membantu Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dengan posisi yang dirasa nyaman setelah Taehyung meminum obatnya.

Jungkook baru akan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika Taehyung menggenggam tangan putihnya dengan cepat.

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantung Jungkook terasa akan meledak karena pompaannya yang begitu cepat, Jungkook merasa _dejavu_ menghampirinya.

"kookie, apa kau ingin menjadi dokter juga?"

"t-tidak…"

"tapi kau mengetahui kandungan obat ku, dan kau juga merawatku dengan sangat baik… kau bisa menjadi dokter yang baik kalau kau mau…"

"g-gomawo h-hyung…"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung yang mulai meredup karena rasa kantuk.

Jungkook tidak pernah menyimpan dendam pada orang lain namun tidak bisa di pungkiri rasa takutnya pada Taehyung begitu besar setelah kejadian malam itu.

Jungkook meyakinkan hatinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak membenci Taehyung dan Taehyung tidak memperkosanya dengan sengaja, dia hanya sedang tidak sadarkan diri.  
meskipun kenangan-kenangan malam itu masih menghantuinya.

Jungkook memasukkan tangan Taehyung yang sudah terlelap kedalam selimut kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

ada rasa puas jauh di dalam lubuk hati Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung tertidur pulas karena pertolongannya.

 _mungkin ini yang selalu ibu dan hobi hyung rasakan…_ pikir Jungkook.

* * *

Suga membuka pintu apartmennya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Jimin yang tengah berderai air mata mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Suga dan Jimin telah melalui perjalanan yang panjang dengan kesunyian yang seolah menggerogoti hati masing-masing.

luka-luka yang tercipta di tubuh Jimin akibat pemerkosaan yang baru saja terjadi itu kini telah terobati dengan sempurna setelah Suga membawanya ke sebuah rumah sakit ternama sebelum akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan pulang dari Sapporo , Hokkaido menuju Tokyo.

kini Suga dan Jimin tengah berada di kamar apartmen mewah mereka dengan kondisi Suga yang berdiri menghadap balkon dengan satu tangan di masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan Jimin yang masih menangis dengan dahinya di tumpukan pada bahu tegap suga.

"apa yang kau lakukan di Sapporo?"nada dingin Suga terdengar mengancam.

"m-mianhae hyungie… hiks… mian…"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU ! "

Suga berbalik dan mengguncang tubuh Jimin sedikit kencang menampilkan wajah Jimin yang meringis ketakutan.

"a-aku h-hanya….hiks"

"mencari Taehyung? Apa aku benar? "

Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh Suga saat ini.

"heh… kenapa aku bisa mencintai jalang sepertimu… kau bahkan tidak memperdulikan ku…" senyuman kecil tersungging pada bibir Suga.

Jimin menutup matanya erat menerima perkataan kasar dari mulut Suga. Dia ingin menutup telinganya namun di halangi oleh Suga.

"aku mencintai mu, tapi seperti nya kau benar-benar tidak bisa mencintaiku… "

"hiks… mianhae hyung… a-aku"

 _ **Bugh !  
**_  
"aku berusaha membuat mu bahagia setiap saat, sepertinya itu tidak benar… seharusnya aku membuat diriku sendiri bahagia… aku benar kan?"

Suga mendorong tubuh Jimin ke atas kasur springbed mereka, di susul dengan ringisan Jimin yang merasa kesakitan saat lukanya kembali terbentur.

"apa kau tahu, Taehyung tidak mungkin menginginkan mu lagi bahkan setelah 1 / 20 tahun pernikahan kita jika dia tahu kau telah membuka paha mu itu secara cuma-cuma untuk para bajingan kotor dijalanan tadi..."

Air mata terus menerus menggenang di pelupuk Jimin membuat penglihatannya menjadi buram namun Jimin tetap berusaha menatap kearah Suga yang kini berjalan mendekat sambil melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

"AKU DI PERKOSA HYUNG ! hiks…a-aku tidak membiarkan mereka meniduri ku ! hiks" Jimin marah mendengar perkataan Suga yang merendahkannya.

"jinjja? apa kau memiliki saksi dan bukti? Bajingan-bajingan itu sudah mati, dokter dan perawat di rumah sakit tidak tahu kau di perkosa karena kau menutupinya… apa kau yakin Taehyung akan percaya padamu?!"

Jimin menutup wajahnya yang memerah saat air matanya lebih deras mengalir.

"aku tidak mengaku telah diperkosa karena tidak ingin kau terseret kedalam masalah hyung… hiks… aku tidak ingin kau di penjara karena memukuli orang lain… hiks"  
Suara jimin terdengar bergetar hebat.

"jinjja? kau pikir polisi tidak bisa mendapatkan ku? AKU AKAN MENYERAHKAN DIRIKU BESOK ! untuk apa aku melindungi jalang yang tidak ingin diselamatkan seperti mu?! Seharusnya aku membiarkan mereka memperkosa mu sepuasnya tadi !"

"hiks… berhenti hyung… berhenti… hiks…"

"wae? apa hatimu sakit Park Jimin? kali ini aku tidak akan berhenti, jadi nikmatilah akibat dari kebodohan mu…"

Jimin merasa sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya ketika Suga telah benar-benar berada di atas nya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Suga menundukkan tubuhnya di atas Tubuh Jimin , mencekram dagu kecil Jimin dan mengarahkan wajah yang terlihat menyedihkan itu mendekat.

Suga mengulum bibir plump milik Jimin, menyesapi nya seolah-olah hari esok tidak akan pernah datang.

sisa malam itu Suga habiskan dengan membuat Jimin menangis dan berteriak histeris ketika Suga meniduri nya secara paksa , memberikan tanda kekuasaan pada seluruh tubuh Jimin.  
memastikan tidak ada lagi se-inci pun bekas orang lain pada tubuh Jimin.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeoong~terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah bersabar menunggu fiction retceh ini. :D  
did you know? review kalian membuat saya 1000000x lebih semangat untuk segera update.  
jadi terima kasiiih :D  
kalau kalian punya pertanyaan silahkan review , kalau bisa akan di usahakan di story selanjutnya pertanyaan kalian akan segera terjawab. kekeke~*bow


	6. Chapter 6

A Chance ( Sebuah Kesempatan )

Warning : BoyxBoy , Yaoi , OOC

.  
.

Drama , Hurt / Comfort , enjoy!

.

Enjoy

.

 _ **6.30 AM Jimin POV**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Jimin membuka matanya yang terasa bengkak perlahan, merasakan dunianya kini seolah berputar.  
kepala yang terlampau sakit itu seolah enggan bekerja sama dengannya namun rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekitar paha Jimin membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

Jimin berfikir dia telah mengompol karena rasa hangat yang mengalir itu,namun fikiran itu terpatahkan ketika mata nya sudah dapat terbuka dan otaknya sudah kembali bekerja dengan baik untuk melihat dengan jelas penyebabnya.

"s-suga h-hyung…?"

Jimin menumpukan sikunya kebelakang agar dapat mengangkat sedikit tubuh lelahnya untuk melihat Suga yang kini tengah duduk di antara kedua pahanya yang terangkat.

Nafas Jimin tercekat, perasaan panas di tenggorokan dan matanya kembali hadir.

"Mianhae karena membangunkan mu… aku sedang membersihkan tubuhmu dengan air hangat … kau bisa tidur lagi setelah aku selesai."ucap Suga seolah bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang sedang berputar di kepala Jimin.

 _Aku rasa aku masih bermimpi menginginkan Suga yang selalu lembut padaku kembali hadir pagi ini, bahkan aku begitu senang dengan mimpi ini hingga tidak menghiraukan lagi perbuatan Suga semalam.  
_  
Aku baru akan mendudukkan tubuh ku dengan sempurna untuk memeluk Suga hyung yang begitu ku rindukan, namun aku merasakan tubuh ku memberikan sinyal yang sangat kuat bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"akh… appo… hiks…" Jimin meringis ketika pinggangnya berdenyut sakit dengan frekuensi yang sangat cepat.

"aku sudah membeli obat penahan rasa sakit, setelah ini makanlah sup dan obat mu lalu istirahat."

Jimin ingin sekali menggapai Suga dan memeluknya, namun Suga pergi meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Jimin.

"hiks… hyung…"

 _Bodohnya aku ketika berfikir dia akan_ _ **meminta maaf**_ _pagi ini kemudian aku akan_ _ **memaafkannya**_ _._

* * *

Sorang laki-laki dengan surai hitam berkilau nya terlihat tengah duduk didepan rumah minimalis bercat putih dengan sepasang earpod yang terpasang ditelinga nya.  
Namja dengan mata bulat ber manik hitam itu menikmati cahaya mentari yang menerpa wajahnya, tersenyum.

lain halnya dengan dua orang namja yang tengah berada di ruang kerja yang dikunci, duduk berhadapan.

"ku lihat kau sudah jauh lebih baik hari ini…" ucap Hoseok memecah keheningan.

"nde… terima kasih padamu dan Jungkook yang telah merawatku dengan baik disini…"

"tidak masalah, kau tahu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa…"

"hyung, aku akan menebus kesalahan ku…" Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"dengan apa?" dan di respon dengan baik oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok memang sengaja menyuruh Jungkook untuk sementara keluar dari rumah karena dia mengatakan akan berbincang dengan Taehyung dan itu membuat Jungkook senang karena berfikir Hoseok telah berhasil mengubur emosinya dan memaafkan Taehyung.

"biarkan aku menjamin kehidupan Jungkook sekarang…"

"apa kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap seperti hyung mu?"

Taehyung tidak menunduk, mata elangnya menatap tajam ke arah manik cokelat milik Hoseok.

"aku akan mencari pekerjaan segera dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Jungkook kesulitan."

"kau ingin pergi begitu saja dari rumah ini? ingin melarikan diri eoh?"

Taehyung mengerti isi pikiran Hoseok dengan jelas, tentu saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pemerkosa adiknya hidup tenang begitu saja.

"aku hanya meminta waktu 3 bulan hyung… setelah itu kau bisa memenjarakan ku…"

Hoseok tersenyum dengan tatapan meremehkan Taehyung.

"kebebasan yang akan kuberikan berharga sangat mahal kau tahu? Aku akan memberikan 3 bulan yang kau inginkan dengan catatan kau tidak akan menyusahkan adikku kedepannya, 3 bulan kebebasan itu tidak berarti sepenuhnya bebas karena aku akan tetap memantau aktifitas mu juga keluarga mu suka atau tidak,dan setelah 3 bulan berakhir kau bisa enyah dari hadapan kami… setelah mendekam di penjara tentunya."

Taehyung mengangguk pasti pertanda setuju atas perjanjian yang di buatnya dengan Hoseok.  
meskipun Taehyung yakin Suga akan kecewa dengan segala keputusan dan jalan yang dipilihnya kali ini, Taehyung tetap meyakinkan dirinya untuk maju.  
karena entah sejak kapan, _senyuman Jungkook_ telah menjadi candu untuknya.  
dan Taehyung juga masih berusaha mengusir perasaan bersalah yang menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya.  
dia berfikir mungkin cara ini akan berhasil.

Jungkook baru saja memasuki rumahnya kembali ketika bayangan Taehyung yang tengah minum didepan kulkas menarik perhatiannya.

"hyung ! "

"uhukk ! uhukk ! ugh.."

Taehyung tersedak saat mendengar suara merdu milik Jungkook yang tiba-tiba tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"ada apa kookie…" Taehyung mengelap air yang membasahi wajah dan piyamanya sekarang dengan sedikit kesal.

"mian , aku mengejutkan mu … kkekeke~ hobi hyung selalu mengajari ku untuk minum sambil duduk karena ginjal kita tidak bisa menyaring air dengan baik saat minum berdiri…"

"dan masih banyak hal-hal negative lain yang bisa ditimbulkan saat kau memutuskan untuk minum berdiri hyung…"

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dengan senyuman yang sengaja dibuat terlihat konyol tanpa menanggapi nasehat Jungkook.

"Kookie, apa kau menyukai air?"

Jungkook memasang wajah bingungnya ketika Taehyung mendekatinya sambil memberi pertanyaan yang dirasanya aneh itu. Tentu saja aneh, _apakah ada makhluk di muka bumi ini yang tidak menyukai air? Kita semua membutuhkan air._ Pikirnya.  
Namun Jungkook memilih untuk kooperatif dengan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung meski dia mulai merasa risih ketika Taehyung telah berdiri berhadapan dengannya dan Taehyung membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah imut Jungkook dari dekat.

"tentu hyung… aku menyukai air… wae?"

"whoaa daebbakk ! berarti kau sudah menyukaiku sebanyak 70%"Ucap Taehyung sembari membesarkan matanya yang memang sudah besar itu membuat ekspresi terkejut.

"maksud mu hyung?" Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"karena kandungan air didalam tubuh manusia dewasa setara dengan 70% air, itu berarti kau sudah menyukai ku sebanyak 70% kookie-ah…kau bilang kau menyukai air kan?" jelas Taehyung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jungkook membelalakkan bambi eyesnya seolah tidak percaya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang ada pada Taehyung namun sesaat setelah itu dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat Jungkook yang memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa di hadapannya.  
entah kenapa kini Taehyung merasa dunia nya sedikit lebih terang ketika Jungkook hadir didalam hidupnya yang tanpa arah.

"aigoo… hyuuung… wajah tampan mu benar-benar tidak pas dengan kepribadian mu yang aneh itu…"  
Ucap Jungkook setelah puas tertawa.

"aku sering mendengar teman-teman ku berkata seperti itu…"ucap Taehyung tersenyum hangat.

"apa ? tentang kepribadian aneh mu itu?" selidik Jungkook.

"bukan… tentang wajah tampan ku. Hahaha"

Jungkook memukul kecil lengan Taehyung juga dengan gelak tawa karena merasa lelucon Taehyung lucu dan menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tengah tenggelam didalam dunia mereka sendiri itu tidak menyadari kini ada sepasang manik cokelat yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

* * *

 _ **03.23 AM Suga POV**_

 _ **.  
.**_

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak hari nahas bagi Jimin terlewati.  
Suga menatap layar laptop nya bersandar pada sofa di ruang tv ,sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu disana ketika Jimin keluar dari dalam kamar mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"h-hyung…"

Suga dengan cekatan mematikan laptopnya, setelah memandang Jimin yang menggunakan baju kaos putih dengan lengan panjang juga jeans berwarna biru langit berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

Jimin menatap Suga yang hanya menggunakan piyama hitam polos saat ini,Suga masih tidak merespon Jimin hingga kemudian Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otak Suga saat melihat tingkat ketenangan yang Jimin tunjukkan padanya kini di banding beberapa hari yang lalu, dan hal ini membuat Suga justru tidak tenang.

"ini pukul 2 pagi, kenapa berpakaian rapi?"

"h-hyung… ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan…"

seketika bayang-bayang wajah Jimin yang menangis dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Suga mengambil alih otak geniusnya.

 _/Selesai sudah…/ pikir Suga._

Apartmen mewah yang telah dipenuhi dengan suasana yang cukup muram selama beberapa hari itu mungkin yang menjadi alasan utama untuk Jimin memutuskan pergi meninggalkannya.

Suga kalut namun _poker face_ nya tidak membiarkannya menunjukkan terlalu banyak ekspresi.

Jimin menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Suga dan menggenggamnya untuk memulai percakapan yang berawal pada pukul 3.00 dini hari itu.

"hyung… aku… aku akan pulang kerumah eomma…"

 _/tentu saja, tidak mungkin kau betah tinggal terlalu lama dengan monster yang telah menyakitimu/_ pikir Suga dalam diam.

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _/Jangan tinggalkan aku…/  
_  
"apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

 _/Jangan diteruskan…/_

"pergi menemui Taehyung lagi?" cercah Suga tanpa memberi Jimin kesempatan untuk menjawab.

 _/Kumohon berhenti menyakitinya…/_

"aku akan mengantarkan mu kalau kau mau…"

 _/bukan ini yang seharusnya kau katakan padanya brengsek…/_

"terakhir kali kau tidak bisa menemukannya dan berakhir dengan di perkosa, kali ini aku akan memastikan kau bertemu dengannya."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya, kaget dan tidak suka saat Suga mulai meracau tentang Taehyung, karena terakhir kali mereka membicarakan Taehyung, Jimin berakhir dengan diperkosa oleh orang yang seharusnya _melindunginya_.

"aku akan mengembalikan mu pada Taehyung..."

Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangan Suga kasar ketika mendengar perkataan Suga yang dirasa kembali menyakiti hatinya itu.

"m-maksud mu hyung?! "

"kau akan kembali pada Taehyung… kau mencintainya kan? Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa tentang pemerkosaan hari itu agar kau dapat kembali padanya..."

"…"

"aku akan menghub-"

"Suga hyung bodoh ! "

Suga tertegun melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak, dia belum pernah mendengar Jimin menaikkan nada bicaranya selama ini.

"hentikan semua ini hyung ! tidakkah hyung sudah cukup menyakitiku?! Apa hyung tau aku tidak tidur dan makan dengan benar beberapa hari ini karena takut hyung akan benar-benar menyerahkan diri pada polisi?! Aku selalu menangis saat membuka mataku dan tidak mendapati hyung tidur di sampingku ! cukup ! aku sudah lelah hyung ! "

butiran-butiran kristal berhasil lolos dari pelupuk Jimin ketika dia berteriak frustasi tanpa menghiraukan suaranya yang mungkin dapat didengar orang lain karena kesunyian malam itu.

dan butuh beberapa menit untuk Suga yang jenius ,berdiri dan membawa Jimin kedalam pelukannya setelah mencerna kata-kata Jimin atau lebih tepatnya isi hatinya selama satu minggu ini.

"Lepas…hiks " Suga memeluk Jimin yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan erat meski Jimin masih meronta di dalam pelukannya.

 _/apa benar Jimin memikirkan ku selama 1 minggu ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia membenciku…?/_

 _"_ hiks… hyung pabbo… hyung bahkan tidak meminta maaf setelah…hiks… setelah memperkosaku.."

Suga merasa tamparan keras baru saja menyadarkannya dan menariknya paksa kembali pada dirinya yang selama hampir 2 bulan ini menjaga dan mencintai Jimin dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya.

 _/inikah yang benar-benar di inginkannya? Kenapa dia menunggu permintaan maafku jika dia bisa saja meninggalkanku? Dan kenapa dia tidak meninggalkanku saat kondisi tubuhnya telah membaik?/_

"hiks… aku memang akan pergi mencari Taehyung hari itu… tapi itu semua Karena hyung !"

Suga melepaskan pelukannya ketika Jimin mendorong tubuhnya cukup keras.

"apa maksudmu? Ini semua salahku?" ucap Suga datar namun masih dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar.

"hyung berbohong padaku ! hiks… hyung memiliki kekasih lain di seoul ! aku bahkan mendengar dia menangis saat menelpon mu hyung, dan kau berkata kau ada urusan tentang pekerjaan saat sebenarnya kau menemui selingkuhan mu itu ! jangan berbohong dan mengatakan itu hanya salah paham ! hiks"

mulut Suga sedikit terbuka saat otaknya mulai mengulang memory yang telah jauh terlewati itu.

"hoseok !"

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis untuk mendapati Suga dengan wajah datarnya menunjuk ke arah Jimin sambil memasang ekspresi berfikir di wajah tampannya.

"suara yang kau dengar itu pasti suara Hoseok !"

"hiks… aku tidak perlu mengetahui namanya hyuung ! hyung pabbo !"

Jimin berlari menuju kamarnya saat merasa Suga benar-benar berhasil membakar emosinya.

 _/aku benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana caraku menceritakan tentang Hoseok jika aku tidak boleh mengaitkannya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook?/_

Suga mengusak surainya frustasi ketika memikirkan kebohongan apalagi yang harus di buatnya agar Jimin tidak perlu mengetahui masalah yang sedang dihadapi nya juga Taehyung.

 _ **/Cemburu/**_

satu kalimat yang bisa menyatukan berbagai macam perasaan didalamnya itu tiba-tiba terbesit didalam otak Suga.

 _/Benar,Jimin sedang cemburu, aku benar-benar bodoh...kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya sejak awal?/_

semua masalah yang telah di laluinya, mulai dari Taehyung yang memperkosa Jungkook saat mabuk, dirinya yang harus menjadi jaminan bagi Taehyung dan dirinya juga yang akan segera melalui sidang karena mengambil nyawa orang lain meskipun itu termasuk kedalam pasal 'membela diri' hingga Jimin yang secara tidak sadar justru dia sakiti karena merasa Jimin tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah belajar mencintainya, berhasil membuat Suga kehilangan sifat tenangnya.

"aku tidak akan kehilangan Min Jimin , Min Jimin adalah milikku…"

Suga mengulangi ucapan yang seolah bagai mantra untuknya itu dan memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar yang telah Jimin tutup rapat.

"jimin…" Suga menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu yang masih setia tertutup itu.

"pergi !"

"kemana aku harus pergi? Kau adalah rumah untuk ku…"

"…"

"Jimin… aku minta maaf… untuk segalanya… kau benar, aku memang berselingkuh dan aku mengakuinya… ku mohon maafkan aku…"

beberapa isakan dari balik pintu entah kenapa berhasil mengiris hati Suga namun juga membuatnya bahagia.

 _/semua akan lebih mudah jika aku mengkuinya…/_ pikir Suga.

"…"

"Jimin...aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padanya… aku bersumpah, aku mohon maafkan aku… aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik…"

"pergi hyung !"

"Jimin-ah… tolong maafkan aku … maafkan aku juga karena telah menyakiti mu malam itu…"

"…"

"Jimin… mianhae…"

"…"

"Jimin… maaf…"

Suga menutup matanya erat saat Jimin tidak merespon permintaan maafnya lagi.  
Suga merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bodoh saat ini karena terlambat mengucapkan maaf dan tidak bisa memahami perasaan Jimin yang begitu halus, dia justru secara sengaja menyakiti Jimin agar membencinya namun itu tidak berhasil dan karenanya Suga justru semakin jatuh cinta pada hati Jimin.

"Jimin… kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi… aku akan pergi…"

"…"

waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.40 AM pada arloji milik Suga saat dia mulai menjauh dari pintu kamar Jimin dan berjalan menuju pintu depan karena Suga berfikir Jimin mungkin sedang menginginkan waktu untuk sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **Cklek!**_

"hyung…"

* * *

Jin mematikan lampu-lampu pada apartmennya sendiri ketika ponsel didalam sakunya berdering.

"yeobseyo …"

"Yeobseyo hyung…"

"hobi? Apa kabar? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

"hyung… aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan…"

"eoh? Kenapa serius sekali? Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?"

"Jungkook yang sedang dalam masalah…aku membutuhkan bantuan mu untuk ini…"

"jinjja? aku akan membantu sebisaku hobi-ah… ingin bertemu?"

"nde, apa hyung bisa bertemu besok pagi di salah satu restaurant dekat rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja?"

"tentu saja… bisa aku membawa namjoon bersamaku?"

"mianhae hyung sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini…"

"arasseo… aku akan datang sendiri besok… sampai jumpa hobi-ah…"

"gomawo hyung…"

Jin mengernyitkan dahinya setelah menutup panggilan dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.  
lamunannya akan permasalahan apa yang kira-kira di hadapi adik dari sahabatnya itu membuatnya tidak sadar hingga ketika kekasihnya memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dengan rakus.

"kau mengejutkanku…" ucap Jin yang menoleh kebelakang dan seketika mendapat ciuman di pipinya.

"ayo ke kamar,aku sedang ingin membuat anak… aku merindukan mu…"

Jin tertawa mendengar rayuan maut namjoon yang telah berhasil membuatnya melupakan pikiran-pikiran negative yang bermunculan di otaknya tadi.

"yak ! kim namjoon… aku namja ! kekeke"

"hey Kim Seokjin, aku akan membuat mu menjadi namja pertama yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan dengan seluruh kemampuan ku di ranjang."

"aish jinjja, moniee…" Namjoon sukses membuat wajah dan telinga Jin memerah Karena malu.

* * *

Side Note : Jin , Jungkook & Hoseok berdomisili di Korea Selatan tepatnya Seoul.  
Taehyung Suga dan Jimin berdomisili di Jepang karena kuliah dan pekerjaan mereka.  
tapi karena masalah yang Taehyung buat dia sekarang masih belum bisa kembali ke Jepang.

.

.  
TBC


End file.
